A Dangerous Love
by Paper Bullet
Summary: He doesn't care for her, oh no. So what if her friends went missing? He detests all humans and weaklings. Her feebleness is unattractive and only represents the weak. Her caring heart, rosy lips, and perfect smile have no effect on him. Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Encounter

**My Note**: No, this isn't one of those SESSxKAG fics where Sesshomaru will start crying or smiling or some impossible crap like that xD Now onto the first chapter! Reviews appreciated (:

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 1: Encounter

His gaze was simply cold and frightening, however it came with great ease getting lost in those eyes of his. His face stay expressionless as usual. Not a curl on his lips, nor a twinkle in his eye. Sesshomaru stood, staring up to the sky as his thoughts remained to himself. The Sun beat down on his pale skin, making his eyes gleam.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked curiously. Her voice was so sweet and loving. Her eyes looked upon her Lord whom was staring up at the sky.

"Stop asking such silly questions, Rin!" bickered Jaken. His voice, on the other hand, was pretty painful to hear. It was always hoarse and even more high-pitched than Rin's. He cleared his throat. "So, where _are _we going m'Lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru looked back down, staring straight into the forest. He didn't reply. Or maybe he was going to, but was interrupted when he saw someone running as if her life depended on it.

Oh wait, it did. Kagome ran, stretching her legs out with each stride, trying to gain speed on the demon chasing her. Her yellow backpack was slung over her right shoulder. It slid down her arm, but she just hoisted it back up again. She was looking back over her shoulder as she watched the demon gradually get closer to her. It wasn't running at all, simply walking at a fast pace. Right as she turned her head to look forward, she ran into Sesshomaru. She seemed to bounce right off of him, falling to the ground. She looked up at the Inuyasha's elder brother and without realizing her mouth hung open a little.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, having the same expressionless face he did since anyone could remember. He stared at her for a moment and then looked to the demon.

The demon paused and stared at Sesshomaru who was giving him the most deathly gaze. It actually was no different than his normal gaze, but the demon didn't know that. It half wanted to high-tail its way back home and flee in fear of his life, but it didn't. "Hand me those two human girls and your life shall be spared" he said, shifting his eyes from Kagome to Rin, then back to Sesshomaru. Mighty bold today aren't we?

"Leave now if you value your worthless life." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

The demon started to laugh evilly. "AH HA HA HA HA HA. Out of my way" the demon said, reaching for Rin.

Sesshomaru darted a few steps to where the demon was and sliced through it with ease. He landed on his feet, barely making a 'thump' noise. He had such grace, even when slicing threw a demon.

Kagome stood up and brushed her skirt off. "Thank you," Kagome said awkwardly.

"I did not save you. I simply eliminated someone in my way"

"Foolish wench! Lord Sesshomaru would never save someone like you! Especially Inuyasha's wench" Jaken said snootily.

Kagome balled her fists up, stiffening her arms straight down, trying to bottle her anger.

"Kagome, why are you by yourself?" Rin asked curiously, interrupting the soon-to-be feud.

Kagome relaxed herself and turned to Rin with a smile. "I can't seem to find Inuyasha and the others. I think something might've happened" she said, turning to Sesshomaru in search of _some_ look of concern in his face. She found none. Not even the faintest change in his countenance.

"So the half-breed is in trouble. Such a fool" Sesshomaru said. It was hard to tell if he were talking to himself or to Kagome. Most likely to himself, though.

"Come with us Kagome! We might find your friends while traveling!" Rin said with a heartily smile.

"Absolutely not!" Jaken said. "Lord Sesshomaru would never allow someone such as her to come along! And another thing, --" Jaken started yelling furiously, but soon realized he was talking to himself and the others had walked off.

Rin pranced behind her Lord, humming a tune to herself.

Kagome walked closer to Sesshomaru. She didn't want to walk beside or in front of him, in fear she'd be going against some law or something that Lords have. However, she still walked a few inches behind him. "Um, Sesshomaru? Would you mind if I traveled with you until we find Inuyasha? I'm sure we'll run into him soon" she said and trailed off. Her nervousness grew as Sesshomaru intimidated her a little.

Sesshomaru continued walking with no response for a moment. "Do as you wish. However, know that I am not your protector like that half-breed. I have no interest in mortals"

A large sweat drop rolled down the back of her head as an image of Rin flashed through her mind. 'Uh, okay then.' Kagome thought to herself uneasily. "Thank you," she said and slowed her pace so she was walking by Rin.

* * *

**My Other Note: **Yes, yes, I know it's short. Not to worry, my intro's usually are. My content chapters are longer, though ;D Reviews are loved! 


	2. Soft?

**My Note**: Here's the next chap ;D

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 2: Soft?

"My Lord, may I go get find something to eat?" Rin asked. It had been quiet ever since Kagome started traveling with them. Not that it wasn't quiet when she wasn't before.

"Do as you wish" Sesshomaru said, still walking.

'He's going to let her go alone?' Kagome thought to herself. "I'll go with her" Kagome said, quickly following after Rin.

Once Kagome was gone, Jaken cleared his throat. "Uh, me Lord? Why are you allowing this girl to come along?" Jaken asked, flinching a little as if he might get hit.

Sesshomaru continued walking without replying for a moment. "Naraku is bound to appear with her around." he replied.

"But, a Lord such as yourself needn't the help of a mortal!" Jaken argued.

"Jaken. Are you saying you disagree with my judgment?"

"Uh, no m'Lord" Jaken sighed and stayed quiet.

Rin came running back with a smile, Kagome walking right behind her. "Look at the berries Kagome found! They're delicious!" she said, holding out her hand. She opened her other hand. "And look at the beautiful flowers we picked together!" she exclaimed. "Aren't they pretty?"

"They are nice, Rin" Sesshomaru said, still walking.

* * *

Night was now upon the Lord's group. Rin was asleep, belly-down on Ah-Un. Jaken was rested up against a tree, hugging his Staff of Two Heads. Sesshomaru was also leaned against a tree, his knee pulled half-way up to his body and an arm rested on it. 

Kagome was about a foot or two away from Sesshomaru, her back up against the same tree as her eyes seemed to be fixed on a certain spot, day-dreaming.

"Thinking of your beloved half-breed I presume" Sesshomaru said, eyes closed.

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Huh, what? Oh, uhm, yeah..." there was a long pause. "So you don't care even the slightest bit for your younger brother?"

"_Half_-brother. And no. It's a disgusting thought to think my father had a son with a mortal."

"There's nothing wrong with mortals, you know. I don't know what you have against them"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he simply stayed silent with his eyes closed.

"You and Rin are pretty close, huh?" she asked, breaking the silence again.

No answer.

'Jeeze, this guy doesn't talk much at all.' she thought to herself. "I'm sure she really looks up to you. You wouldn't believe how many times she talked about how great you were when we went hunting for food"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and slanted to the side Kagome was at.

"So after Naraku is defeated, where are you going?" she asked forwardly.

"Back to the Western Lands where I rule."

"Will Rin come with you?"

"If she wishes."

"I bet you want her to come"

After about an hour had passed, Kagome had fallen asleep like the others. Sesshomaru was still awake, however, yet had his eyes shut once more.

* * *

_"I will follow you to the end, Kikyo."_

_Kagome saw Inuyasha embrace Kikyo and start leaning into a deep kiss as she watched from afar. And she saw there tongues getting ready to collide with one another, until..._

"Get up"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. 'J-Just a dream?' she thought to herself with relief, though her eyes still had a certain hint of sorrow to them. She looked up at Sesshomaru who turned and started walking once he saw her eyes open.

Rin was still asleep on Ah-Un and Jaken was walking along side of the two-headed demon.

Kagome quickly stood up and started walking.

_-A few hours later-_

Rin was up and energetic as usual. She'd often pull Kagome to the side to pick some flowers, then run to catch up with her Lord.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Uh, what is it me Lord?" Jaken asked, coming to a halt.

"Naraku"

Kagome gasped. "I can sense the jewel shards" she said to herself quietly, though Sesshomaru heard and slanted his eyes to her.

"Show yourself" Sesshomaru said, looking up a little.

Yup, indeed Naraku was there, and of course, he just _had _to make a dramatic entrance. He appeared in his baboon disguise; why he had such a costume is beyond me. "Sesshomaru," Naraku simply greeted with his sinister voice. "How nice of you to--What's this...Kagome?" he said, catching sight of the miko. He looked to Sesshomaru once more. "May I inquire as to why she's traveling with you?" he asked, his voice getting more and more devious by the word.

"Naraku, at last you show yourself. This time I won't let you run away again" Sesshomaru said, ignoring Naraku's comments.

Under his disguise, a smirk crawled on his lips, making them curl slightly. "The Lord of the West is traveling with two human girls. I'd say you're going soft. Let's test that theory. I shall be back, not to worry" said Naraku's voice as he started to fade away.

Sesshomaru quickly ran and sliced through Naraku before he had time to fade. He had ripped Naraku's costume in half, showing a wooden object wrapped a little with black thread; it was only a puppet.

* * *

**My Other Note: **I know, it's a boring chap. But there's always one chapter (usually) that is BLEH. 


	3. The Only Thing I Ever Wanted

**My Note**: Mmm, sure do love me some Sesshy ;D

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 3: The Only Thing I Ever Wanted

Night had fallen upon them. Rin was yet again sleeping on the two-headed demon. Jaken walked along side it, trying not to show his fatigue to his Lord. Kagome, however, was too busy thinking to be tired. She walked almost next to Sesshomaru, but about one baby-step behind.

'Inuyasha, where are you? It's been 2 days since you disappeared. Miroku, Sango?' she thought over and over again, worrying for her friends.

Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome walked into the back of him. "W-What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Come out," Sesshomaru said, staring forward.

A family of snake-like demons appeared from the dark. One slithered out, eying Sesshomaru, then Kagome. "Ssss...I sthink you sshould hand over the humansss" it hissed to Sesshomaru. Its eyes slanted from Sesshomaru to Kagome, and then Rin.

"You're in my way" Sesshomaru warned. He was being unusually kind, giving him a warning.

"You willss regret the day ssyou talk to me without bowing your head in ressspect! Go my children, feed on the humanssss!" the demon commanded, charging toward Sesshomaru. A demon raced toward Rin, its fangs showing widely.

"Oh no, Rin!" Kagome yelled, quickly notching an arrow in her bow and shooting it at the demon. Bullseye.

Jaken held up his Staff of Two heads, then fire came from the old man's mouth, spraying a demon and diminishing it. "Hmph! That'll show you!"

Sesshomaru sliced through the demon that charged at him with ease.

The last of the snake demons came up from behind Kagome and wrapped itself around her, squeezing tightly like most snakes do to their prey.

Kagome's bow and arrows dropped from her grasp and she could feel herself unable to breathe.

Sesshomaru's eyes dulled a little as he jumped up and cut through the demon. He caught Kagome as she fell, setting her down on the ground. He turned around and started walking again.

Jaken stood dumbfounded, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. 'L-Lord Sesshomaru just saved that wench! No, no, he must've had a reason. That's right! He saved her so...So..' Jaken continued to think.

Kagome took in a few pants and stood to her feet. "Um, thank you..." she said, not really expecting a reply. She turned around and saw Ah-Un follow Sesshomaru with Rin still asleep on its back. She then saw Jaken spazzing out on the ground. "Did you get bitten?" she asked in concern.

Jaken's eye twitched at Kagome's comment. He glared at her with a 'hmph!' look and quickly ran to catch up to his Lord.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. It was early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. She stood to her feet and looked around. Rin was still asleep and Jaken was snoring. She saw Sesshomaru's eyes closed, making the assumption he was asleep as well. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She walked over to a small patch of flowers and crouched down, gazing at their beauty. Each one of them had emerald green stems with petals symmetric to one another. She let an exhale release itself from her lungs, sighing. "How did it turn out this way?" she asked herself. She wasn't even really sure exactly what that question was directed to; it could've meant being here with Sesshomaru's group, or just being here, in the Feudal Era. She knew she didn't belong here, but she had always felt a draw, a pull if you will, to this world. 

"For which matter do you speak of?" called a low-toned voice. Sesshomaru's eyes peeked open just a hair, enough to catch sight of Kagome down by the flowers.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, and jerked her head around, causing a small pop. 'Great. Just get whiplash why don't ya?' she thought to herself. "Oh, I-I didn't know you were awake...Sorry." she apologized.

"That is what I detest about humans. Complicated. Your kind is so complicated. Needless emotions cause you to be even more weak than you were to start off with. It's pathetic." Sesshomaru stated, closing his eyes again.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Okay Mister I-hate-my-brother-because-he's-a-mortal-yet-I-care-for-a-human-girl. Emotions are what makes souls _souls_. Without them, you may be strong, but you're nothing. You're worthless" she said and could see his face grow sour. "You cannot blame humans for not being born as strong as you. It wasn't _their_ fault. And I can't understand why you hold Inuyasha responsible. It was _your _father and his mother that created him from _love_, an emotion. So maybe you should get over yourself and find a way to be open-minded." Kagome barked bitterly. She then flinched, taking in the statements she just said. You could clearly see the "Oh shit" marked across her face.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and the bitterness still remained. "I see what that half-breed sees in you." he simply stated, his face turning to the calm and cold state it usually is in.

'Um, thanks?' Kagome thought to herself, taking it as a compliment. She walked over and sat by Sesshomaru. "So tell me about your father" she said and then quickly added "please" after.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes over to her in a "how dare you" sort of way. Never-the-less, he started to reply. "He was the Lord of the West. His strength was known to be beyond imagination and it was unheard of for him to lose a battle." he started, then slanted his eyes back to looking forward. "The only thing I ever wanted to accomplish, was to defeat him in a battle. I knew I could surpass him in power, but his life was ended while fighting for _Inuyasha_ and his human mother."

Kagome looked down, not able to help but feel sorry for him. "So now, you'll never be able to prove yourself better than your father" she said quietly.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but the answer was obvious.

* * *

About 5 more days passed. No sign of Inuyasha or the others. Sesshomaru and Kagome started talking openly about things like family, etc. Could this be? Is Sesshomaru actually lowering himself to talking to a mortal about personal things? Let's see Jaken's standpoint. 

"Uh, m'Lord. C-Can I talk to you?" Jaken asked and the two girls ran off to find some fruits.

"What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru said, as if he were busy and didn't have time to be dealing with him. However, all he was doing was standing and waiting for the girls to return.

"Well...It's just that...You and that human pest seem to be...Acting like _friends_...Are you taking a particular liking to the girl?" Jaken asked nosily, hoping that his Lord's answer would be "Of course not Jaken, I care for no humans. I only care about you Jaken, my noble henchman"...But Sesshomaru's answer wasn't _quite _like that.

"Jaken, why do you follow me"

Jaken blinked widely. "Well, because you are so great m'Lord!"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru sounded and then added, "Let's go". He turned around to start walking but stopped when Naraku appeared in front of him. He was, of course, in his baboon suit and brown, tree-like tentacles swiveled around from under his costume. Each one wiggled with an unexpected path. But then something caught Sesshomaru's eye. In one of the tentacles held Rin and Kagome. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Rin, trying to protect her from the beatings of the spazz-like tentacles.

* * *

**My Other Note: **Oh yes, I'm finally 15! How does it feel? No dif than 14 xD Reviews are loved ;D 


	4. I Have No Heart

**My Note**: MMM! I sure do love cliffhangers ;D Though, the last one wasn't so bad ;D

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 4: I Have No Heart

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Naraku" he said in a low-toned whisper.

"You seemed a little shocked? Didn't I tell you I'd be back?" Naraku asked, his tentacles still jerking in every direction.

Sesshmaru withdrew his Tokijin and held it out in front of him.

"I wouldn't do your Dragon Strike if I were you. Rin and Kagome's bodies wouldn't hold up against it" Naraku said, then shortly after followed his chuckle.

Sesshomaru's teeth clicked together, slightly rubbing and grinding against one another. He quickly ran to Naraku and whipped his Tokijin at Naraku, swinging at one of the tentacles. It was severed and fell to the ground, jerking a little and then stopping completely. It turned a disgusting dead brown as the life from it drained away.

Naraku smirked as there were still dozens of more tentacles swinging around. They continuously whipped against Kagome who had herself wrapped around Rin, still protecting her from the beatings. It wouldn't be too much longer before Kagome lost consciousness.

Rin couldn't see anything except Kagome's face and body covering her own. She could see tears mixing with blood streaming down her face and clothes. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried in fear, clutching on to Kagome's shirt as she could feel Kagome close in on her every time the tentacle around them tightened. "Don't worry Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru will save us" she whispered.

"Peh. Nonsense, _Lord Sesshomaru _will not save you. Even he cannot fend off my infinite amount of tentacles" Naraku snickered. Infinite? Come on now, that's stretching it a bit, don't you think?

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more at his comment. He sheathed his Tokijin and raised his right hand in the air, at eye level. His claws shone brightly, reflecting the sunlight. "I don't need a weapon to kill someone like you" he said assuringly. He darted to Naraku again stabbing his entire right arm into his chest.

"Fool, that will not work. I have no heart"

Sesshomaru's face didn't change the slightest. He pulled his hand out of Naraku's body and in his hand lay a humongous piece of the Sacred Jewel.

'Damn! how did he know my jewel shard was there?' Naraku thought to himself as he started to fall backwards with an exprssion of shock on his face.

"You look suprised. Did you think I didn't know you harbored the jewel in your very body?" Sesshomaru inquired, jumping back and watching Naraku fall. He took no time to make another move--he ran once more to the falling Naraku and slid his claws into his skin, piercing a hole straight through his stomach.

Kagome and Rin dropped to the ground. Rin lay right next to Kagome. Kagome's arm was swung over Rin in a limp hug as both the girls seemed to have lost consciousness.

Sesshomaru looked over to the two girls and then back to Naraku. Of course, where do you think he was? No where to be seen. The bastard up and ran away...again. Sesshomaru glared at the dead tentacle that lay on the ground, angered that Narkau yet again escaped.

Jaken, who was trembling in fear behind Ah-Un, came out from his hiding and walked over to Rin and Kagome. "Tsk. Tsk. What a shame, poor Rin being thrusted to the ground like that! If it weren't for that wench, Rin would've been fine!" Jaken said with a scratchy voice.

"Jaken. Are you that foolish. Look at the girl, and then Rin. Who is bleeding and who isn't?"

Jaken eyed Kagome, examining her body and seeing scrapes, cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. He then looked at Rin who had but one scratch on her cheek. "But that's impossible! How?!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He walked over to Rin and picked her up with his only arm, then set her down on Ah-Un since she was asleep. He walked back over to Kagome and stared down at her. "We'll rest here for now" Sesshomaru commanded and sat under the tree that was about two feet away from Kagome's limp body.

Jaken gulped. "Y-Yes m'Lord." he stuttered.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened. It was now pitch black outside as she had slept all day long. The only sounds made were cricket chirps and wind howls. Her eyes were puffy from the tears and the night was cold. Wind whipped at her exposed skin; maybe her school should reconsider mini-skirts for uniforms. She tried to move her arms but they felt heavy, the same went for the rest of her body. When she tried, she would just barely move it, but then pain shot to wherever she moved. 'If I stay still, it's not so bad...Where am I? What happened? Am I alone?' she thought to herself, staring up at the midnight sky. Her eyes shifted over and she could see Sesshomaru staring at her, resting under a tree. She moved her lips but no sound came out.

He didn't say anything. It was weird. He usually didn't say anything, but it felt different now. His face was still cold and his glare was on Kagome. What was it that was so different?

Kagome moved her eyes back so she was staring up again. Rain started to fall from the sky, landing directly on her since she lay in the middle of the path. The rain washed some of the dry blood from her skin, however, her clothes were still stained. The rain didn't help at all with how cold it was. She couldn't help but allow her body to shiver, and her teeth to chatter.

Sesshomaru stood up and took a couple of steps forward and stood, towering over Kagome. He stared down at her with his usual glare. He grabbed the back of her shirt and slowly dragged her under the tree. He took his fluff off his shoulder and set it at the base of the tree. He lifted her head up and set it on the pillow-like fluff.

Jaken was fast asleep, but if he were awake, it'd be safe to say that his expression would've been priceless; two large O-shaped eyes, a mouth wider than his entire body, and tremors running through him. Why _was _Sesshomaru being so kind? Surely he couldn't of developed a liking to Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked over to Ah-Un and took a cloth off of the back of it. It was nice-sized like a large blanket for a bed. He tossed it down, it landing on Kagome and covering her from the neck down.

Kagome almost immediately closed her eyes from the warmth and fell asleep again.

Sesshomaru walked over by Kagome and sat, leaning against the tree and staring down at her. There was something about her that made her unlike the humans he had come to hate. She was like Rin; warm-hearted, pure, and strong in one way or another.

* * *

**My Other Note: **When I said "his fluff", that's his little fluffy thing he wears and I have no idea what it's called. 


	5. Save Him

**My Note**: Hmm, I'm trying to think how long I want this story to be.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 5: Save Him

Inuyasha staggered slowly across a field. He used his sheathed Tetsusaiga for support while walking. His skin was stained with red, as was his hair. He still had fresh blood dripping from him. His Robe of the Fire Rat was torn to shreds and if you looked closely, an enormous gaping hole shown through his stomach. "Ka...gome" he said hoarsely, wheezing in and out. He could faintly smell her sweet scent, but what made him cringe was the smell of her blood.

Kagome still rested under the tree with the cloth over her body. The rain had stopped and morning had risen among Sesshomaru's group. Rin was not as cheerful as usual; she would often stop her play to walk over and look at Kagome. She'd usually say something along the lines of, "I hope Kagome is okay" and then she'd smile and frollic around.

Jaken, too, seemed the _slightest _bit concerned. He would cross his arms and turn his body away from Kagome. But every now and then he would slant his eyes to the side and turn his head a little toward her to see if she was still sleeping.

Sesshomaru, however, was simply leaned back on the tree and had his eyes shut. He caught the stench of his brother's blood.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha arrived where Sesshomaru and Kagome were. His eyes widened at Kagome's state. A low growl formed in his throat as he turned to Sesshomaru. "Did you do this to her?!" he yelled, but then sniffed the air. He could faintly catch the scent of Naraku mixed with Kagome's blood. "Naraku," he said in a cold whisper. He shook with rage, but also with pain. "Y-You took care of her...Thank you" he said and then fell on his stomach, passing out.

Sesshomaru's eyes still remained closed as if he didn't care his brother was dying. Oh wait, he didn't.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome's eyes opened. She put her hand to her head as a headache formed and let out a small groan. She looked to the middle of the path and saw Inuyasha laying face-down and covered in blood. Her eyes widened as she let a gasp of air in. She quickly rushed over to his side and shook him lightly, ignorning the pain of her own. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she yelled desperately as she feared the worse. 

"He's not dead," Sesshomaru said in an almost smart-allec sort of way, though still casual.

Kagome's eyes softened a bit at Sesshomaru's words. She was still concerned. She looked around. "Where's my bag?" she asked, not seeing it. She walked over to Ah-Un and saw it slung over one of its necks. She quickly grabbed it off and rushed back over to Inuyasha.

All consciousness had left Inuyasha. He simply lay there, motionless. His body started to shake and he began coughing visciously. With every cough came blood, spurting from his mouth. He then went silent again and his body returned to the motionless lump of flesh it was a few moments ago.

Kagome watched in horror as her body froze up. It felt as if someone had just torn through her heart. She knew what had just happened, deep down, she knew. She tried to call out his name but she had a knot in her throat. She tried swallowing, but it hurt too much. Without noticing, tears were flooding her eyes, and her cheeks drowned with them as they rolled down her face.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened; he, too, knew what had just happened. Inuyasha was dead, and there was nothing that could bring him back. Or was there?

Kagome's eyes were fixated on Inuyasha's corpse. She stood up slowly, her knees shaking with fright. Once she was on her feet, her fists clenched together. Tiny sobs could be heard from her mouth, but no words could be made out. She took a few steps back, still gazing upon Inuyasha's body. After a moment, she closed her eyes and started to run towards him.

Sesshomaru stood up and quickly jumped in front of her. He put his right arm around her and locked it.

Kagome hit him repeadidly in an attempt to break free. "Let me go! I can still save him!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru did not budge. He simply stared forward into the distance. His Tenseiga started to shake and pulsate. 'It wants me to save him' he thought to himself.

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the Tenseiga jiggle in its sheath. "Y-You can save him! Please...Sesshomaru...Sa-"

"Enough," Sesshomaru interrupted. He released his arm from around her and walked over to Inuyasha. "I want the pleasure of killing him myself" he said as he withdrew Tenseiga. He looked to see where the small demons from the netherworlds were that always appeared when a person was killed. There were none. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. 'Where are they?' he questioned himself. He looked at his Tenseiga, then sheathed it.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru in confusion. "W-Why aren't you saving him?" she asked uneasily.

"He is beyond saving," Sesshomaru replied.

"No...You're lying...Your Tenseiga has the power to save 100 lives in one swing!" she yelled and ran over to him. She grabbed the hilt of his Tenseiga in an attempt to pull it out.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hand, pulling it off of the Tenseiga. He held her hand up firmly and stared down at her. "You cannot change what is already done."

Kagome stared up at him with tears still welling in her eyes. She then gasped. "I-If Inuyasha came here like this...Then...Then the others...Are..." she whispered to herself. "It was Naraku wasn't it? It was him, it had to be." she continued to whisper to herself, staring into space. She turned her back to Sesshomaru and picked up her leg to start running. "I've got to--"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and narrowed his eyes yet again. "Do you honestly think that you, a human, can defeat Naraku?" he asked casually. "Do not be blinded and play into his trap so foolishly. He will no doubt make an appearance within the next few days."

Kagome turned slowly back around, facing Sesshomaru. She walked around him and stared at Inuyasha's dead body. It was too much, it was just too much for her to take in at one moment. Her eyes rolled back and she started falling backward.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and caught her. He drug her back over to the same tree and set the cloth over her. He then adverted his gaze to his brother.

Rin came back from some flower-picking that Jaken had taken her off to do while the previous events had occured. She walked over to Inuyasha and bent down. "Lord...Sesshomaru...Is he dead?" she asked sadly. "Hm?" she let out as she spotted something unusual. "My Lord, why is he covered in dust?" she asked.

Sesshomaru walked over as his stare still remained on Inuyasha. He, too, spotted the dust-like substance on him. "I see," he stated.

* * *

**My Other Note:** I don't know why, but I hated writing this chapter. I kept having to leave during the middle of writing it so I guess I got bored ;P Oooh, minor cliffhanger. Don't you love them? 


	6. Your Weakness

**My Note**: Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone!

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 6: Your Weakness

"My Lord?" Rin asked curiously as she watched Sesshomaru stand up and take his eyes off of Inuyasha.

'Why was Tenseiga not able to work -- Is it possible that he was already dead to begin with? No. I would've been able to sense that his life was drained.' Sesshomaru pondered to himself as he stared off into the distance. How could he be covered in dust? It was raining only a few hours ago and the ground was nothing but mud. It wasn't possible for there to be any dust. He _must _of traveled from some place far from here. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He didn't smell Naraku at all on Inuyasha. In fact, he didn't smell anything other than the stench of Inuyasha's own blood.

"Nnn" could be heard from over by the tree as Kagome came to. 'It was just a dream,' she thought with a slight smile on her face. She then saw Inuyasha's body lying in the path still. "No..." she whispered. She stood up and restrained the tears that formed in her pools of brown eyes. "I need to go for a walk," she said quietly and headed off.

Sesshomaru didn't answer or show any sign that he cared. Though his arm did move just a tad, as if trying to stop her. However, he stopped himself and looked back down at Inuyasha. He then looked to the Tetsusaiga which was right next to Inuyasha in its sheath. 'I wonder...Once the owner of Tetsusaiga dies, does the barrier that prevents me from wielding it fade?' he thought to himself. He bent down and reached for it. He placed his hand around the hilt and for a split second, nothing happened. But that was until sparks emerged from the sword and bursts of lights enveloped Sesshomaru's hand. He quickly released it, disappointed that now _no one _could wield Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Kagome stopped down by a river bank which was surrounded by forest. She walked in with her clothes on and didn't even notice the freezing temperature of the water against her skin. She soon was neck-deep in water and leaned her head back. The water soaked up into her hair and she stood up straight again. She pulled her now wet, raven-black hair over her shoulder and twisted it, wringing the water out. The water had a certain tint of red to it from blood. 

"Kagome," called a voice from near by.

Kagome stiffened and turned around to see who the familiar voice belonged to.

There stood Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga and all. He had no wounds what-so-ever on his body, seeming to be in perfect condition.

"Inuyasha! But you...I saw you...Dea--"

"I'm all better now, Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome gasped, losing all sense of reality, she ran out from the water and slung her arms around his stomach. "I was so worried!" she said through tears.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Everything will be okay" Inuyasha said as a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly slanted his eyes in the direction Kagome left in as the sudden scent of Naraku appeared. "Stay here," he commanded to Jaken and Rin as he raced off down the pathway. 

Jaken sighed as he walked over to Inuyasha's dead body. "Poor lass. Though he did deserve it, being entrusted Tetsusaiga when it should've been inherited by Lord Sesshomaru!...Poor lass." Jaken continued to go back and forth, arguing with himself. Rin simply watched as her Lord darted off and waved to him.

* * *

Kagome hugged him tighter. "How did your wounds heal so fast?" she asked, looking up to him with tears of joy still in her eyes. 

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away from Kagome and the so-called Inuyasha, simply staring at him.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Sesshomaru simply staring. He wrapped his arms around Kagome. "How nice of you to come, _brother_." Inuyasha said with a large grin.

Kagome looked over curiously and saw Sesshomaru."Oh, Sesshomaru! Look, he has healed! Isn't it a miracle?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Release her," Sesshomaru said, ignoring Kagome completely.

"See, Sesshomaru, I've finally figured out your weakness. I can't believe I was actually _afraid _of you at one point. I feared you had no weak points. But I found one, in fact, I found two. Rin...**And **Kagome," sneered Inuyasha, then followed by a chuckle as he turned Kagome around so her back was facing him. He wrapped an arm around her neck playfully at first, but then tightened his grip with a frown. "I bet it eats you inside to care for humans when you claim to despise them."

"Naraku, stop hiding behind a human shield and fight."

'Naraku?' Kagome thought to herself as she could feel the arm around her throat tighten. 'Then Inuyasha really is...' she thought as her mind started going blank. How could he play with someone's emotions like that? "You...Tricked me into--Into believing he was still alive! You killed him, you murderer!" she yelled.

Naraku, still looking like Inuyasha, looked down to her with a smile. "The human mind is so easy to manipulate, especially when they have suffered a loss of a love one,"

Sesshomaru withdrew his Tokijin.

"Haha! You must really think I'm foolish to be afraid of your sword. I know for fact you wouldn't strike with her in the way"

"Is that so, you are more idiotic than I thought. I, Sesshomaru, care for no such being."

"You talk big, but let's see you swing it. Go ahead, I _dare _you."

Sesshomaru's eyes dulled slightly, as if he were bored.

Naraku squeezed his arm even tighter. "You shouldn't of come, Sesshomaru. At least then she would've died thinking her beloved Inuyasha was alive"

Kagome still stared in Sesshomaru's direction, her mind filling with rage. A blue light started to emerge from her body. She was soon engulfed in the transparent blue light which flickered and moved like a fire.

Naraku frowned. "What is this?" he asked angrily and squeezed ten times harder in attempt to knock her unconscious.

Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin and simply stood there, watching the strange happenings.

Kagome gripped her hands around the arm attempting to choke her. She let out a small scream and two bulbs of powers formed where her hands were and shocked Naraku, which sent him flying back and turning into his usual state.

Kagome fell to her knees and hands, panting heavily as her face turned pale. It took pretty much all of her strength to pull that kind of trick. 'What did..I just do?' she thought to herself.

Naraku's feet slid as he came to a halt. He grabbed his arm and then dropped it. "That will be the last thing you do," he said with a growl and walked toward her.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome; his hair swayed to the side as the wind passed by. He looked so serene and calm, yet if one stared closely, a threat could be seen deep in his eyes. He had that 'I dare you to' sort of look.

"I did accomplish one thing," laughed Naraku. "I found a weakness in you." he added, then whispered "_I found it_" as if warning him. With the blink of an eye, he vanished. Damn that Naraku, he could elude anyone.

Sesshomaru turned around and bent down, staring at the panting Kagome.

Kagome turned her head to look at him, tears yet again forming in her eyes. She sat up on her knees and continued to stare at him for a moment, but then slightly jumped forward and hugged her arms around him, burying her face in his clothes. "I really thought he was alive," she whispered through sobs.

Sesshomaru's eyes had slightly widened by her actions, but softened and he placed his right hand on her head, not saying a word.

* * *

**My Other Note:** Ahh, don't kill me. I though about Kikyo and how Kikyo has that power, so don't think of me as randomly giving her a nice technique...Think of it as Kagome used something she already had when her mind was filled with revenge, ETC. 


	7. Feelings for Me

**My Note: **I am extremely pissed because I had about 3/4 of this chapter written and my internet closed all my windows. Bleh.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 7: Feelings for Me

She sat on a top of a large hill, like her and Inuyasha would often do. Her knees were pulled to her chest as she hugged them tightly. The sky was clear blue and there were hardly any clouds visible. The Sun's rays beamed down confidently, illuminating the entire area. It felt like Summer, even though Fall was here. It was warm, not too hot nor too cold. It should've been a perfect day for anyone. A cool breeze blew by and pushed Kagome's hair to the side. She was now recovering from her loss. It had been about a few weeks since Inuyasha's death. The first week, she cried every morning and every night. A smile was never shown, even to Rin. But after that, she shed tears no more.

Sesshomaru stared in the same direction Kagome was, but above her head. He was a good distance behind her. It seemed like every time Kagome would sit down and just think to herself, he would stare into the horizon, a place unreachable even by him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin's sweet voice, as she tried her best not to annoy him. Whenever she saw Kagome like this, she wouldn't smile or play. The thought of her parents' death walked into her mind uninvited.

Sesshomaru turned around to Rin and looked down to her.

"Kagome seems sad," she stated, staring up at her Lord as Sesshomaru turned back around and stared in Kagome direction, this time, to her. If only Rin could know what wandered through her Lord's mind.

Sesshomaru walked until he came to Kagome, whom was now picking grass from the ground. He sat down beside her and stared into the distance again, fixated on that unreachable place. He pulled his right knee half way up and rested his right arm on it, as if Kagome weren't to the right of him.

Kagome turned her head to the left and saw Sesshomaru, slightly shocked he was there. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she saw him move.

Sesshomaru turned his head to Kagome. His golden orbs seemed to be locked with her pools of brown. This was the first time they had eye contact like this. "If I told you he said something to me before he died, would you want to hear it," he asked. His questions never really seemed like questions. He was unique that way; his tone sounded as if he didn't care what the answer to his inquiry was. Most people's tone are slightly more high pitched when they ask a question, because they're curious as to what the answer is. However, Sesshomaru's voice always stayed the same.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Y-Yes," she replied, barely able to even get that out.

"He asked me to tell you that he deeply cared for you. And that he was sorry he was unable to protect you. He said to move on with your life and not to mourn over his death." Sesshomaru said after he turned his head forward again and gazed upon the same spot.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"You protected her...Thank you," Inuyasha said and passed out on the ground.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as if he didn't care his brother was dying.

About an hour later, Inuyasha awoke. He didn't move his aching body, but simply opened his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I need you to do something for me," he started. "Can you please tell Kagome something?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared to his brother.

Seeing that he had his attention, he continued. "I know, that I am going to die. Please--Don't save me. Tell Kagome...That I care for her more than anything, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. Tell her to--" he paused and coughed up a little bit of blood, "to move on and not to mourn over my death. And please...Don't tell her the others are dead...Please." he then let out a small laugh which hurt him internally, causing him to wince. "I can tell...You care for her. That's good; she needs someone in this world. Please protect--Nnn" and with that, he fell unconscious again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes once more.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kagome's eyes softened and a faint smile crawled onto her face. "Thank you, for that." she said softly. She leaned her head on to his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Sesshomaru simply continued to stare into the distance. He didn't act shocked or disturbed or anything, for that matter, that she rested against him. For a split second, he wanted her to wrap her arms around him like she did when Naraku vanished a few weeks ago. Her touch was as warm as her expression. It was as if she had the power to melt the 'Ice Prince'. Well maybe not melt, but as close as anyone gets to warming the so-called emotionless Lord.

Rin stood and watched as Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. A smile formed and she laughed heartily. "Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" she whispered excitedly and ran over to him.

Jaken was just returning from the woods for whatever reason he went. "Hm?" he asked as he walked over to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome are in love!" she continued to whisper. She held her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in hr excited laughter. You could still see the smile even through her hands.

"YOU SILLY CHILD DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Jaken yelled.

* * *

The next day, Kagome seemed like her normal self. She didn't have that hint of sorrow in her eyes and she sure didn't hide a welcoming smile. The group was walking, continuing their travels as Naraku was, of course, their destination. They walked down a path in the forest. Trees surrounded them, their leaves beautiful colors of orange, red, and yellow as they fell off. With every step, leaves crunched under their feet. Kagome felt a pressure in her lower abdomen. "I'll be right back," she said and turned around. 

"Where are you going?" Rin asked curiously.

Kagome smiled and turned her head back around. "To the bathroom," she said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru could smell the wretched stench of human bandits nearby. "Careful," he warned and continued walking.

Kagome nodded and quickly ran off. She found a nice spot that was surrounded by bushes. This was one of the downsides of being in the Feudal Era; no toilet. She put her hands on the bottom of her skirt and started folding it up.

"Aye, and then we'll rob the next village. I hear they're one of the richest around!" said a male voice nearby, followed by an "Aye!" of a group of men.

Kagome gasped silently and smoothed her skirt back down, staying squatted so they didn't see her. Her leg began to hurt from the position it was in and she moved her foot over slightly. When she moved it, leaves crunched beneath her shoe and she tensed her body, hoping they didn't hear it.

"Hm? Who's there?" yelled the male voice as he stepped over next to the bush. He peered over it and saw the back of Kagome, squatting on the ground. "Oh ho ho, a female! Let me see your face, wench!"

Kagome stood up and turned around. 'Maybe they just want to say hi and then leave' she thought uneasily, then sighed, knowing that wouldn't be the case.

The man grinned and grabbed her arm. "Come with us, it's been while since we've had merry with a nice-looking wench" he laughed.

Kagome had a sour look on her face and slapped the man. "Maybe you should learn some respect!" she barked and jerked from the man's grip.

The bandit glared at her. "No one strikes the chief!" yelled one of the other bandits. The chief snickered with a smirk and hopped over the bush. "It turns me on when a woman gets angry" he said and grabbed her wrists.

Kagome's bitter expression still remained and she struggled to free herself.

The man pushed her to the ground and commanded, "Hold her arms!" Then, one of the bandits did as told and pinned her arms to the ground above her head.

The chief pushed Kagome's legs down and spread them, pinning them now with his knees. He smirked as he looked at her. "Such strange clothes she's wrapped in," he said and rested his hands on her thighs and moved them up under her skirt.

Kagome closed her eyes and jerked her head from side to side, trying to break free. "Sesshomaru!" she cried for help.

The chief frowned and smacked her across the face. "Shuttup the Hell up girl!" and then reached under her blouse. He moved his hands across her stomach which made her shiver. The chief then heard the cries of his men and then saw two legs standing in front of him. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru towering in front of him. "Who are you?!" he yelled angrily.

Sesshomaru stared down at him and shot him a death glare. He raised his hand up to his chest and then shot it down into the man who was holding Kagome's arm's throat. He pulled his claws out and turned to the chief. He picked him up by the throat and squeezed as poison entered the man's body. Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground and looked at Kagome.

Kagome quickly stood up and smoothed down her skirt and blouse. She rubbed her cheek from where she was hit and turned her back to Sesshomaru. "Th-Thank you," she said. She was embarrassed and stepped out of the bush, but then felt a jerk on her arm. She turned around as she felt the pull and was slung into Sesshomaru's embrace. She stared at him with wide eyes and then wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you go out of your way for me." she apologized with a blush.

"Why did you call my name," Sesshomaru asked in his usual cold voice as his right arm was around her back.

Kagome looked up at him, wondering what kind of question that was. "Well, I--I wasn't strong enough to--"

"You have feelings for me, don't you," he interrupted.

Kagome's face filled with a shade of bright pink as she heard his question. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"It's a simple question." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

**My Other Note:** I'm still really mad because my first version of this chapter was like amazing but then I didn't have a chance to save it. My advice: don't ever get dial up just because it's cheaper. 


	8. A Heart?

**My Note:** Woo, here's the next chap! Since Thanksgiving is coming up, I /might/ be going out of town for a week or two, still undecided yet.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. Inuyasha copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 8: A Heart?

"Why did you call my name," Sesshomaru asked in his usual cold voice as his right arm was around her back.

Kagome looked up at him, wondering what kind of question that was. "Well, I--I wasn't strong enough to--"

"You have feelings for me, don't you," he interrupted.

Kagome's face filled with a shade of bright pink as she heard his question. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"It's a simple question." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome closed her eyes and buried her face into his clothes, trying not to cry. It was true, she had developed feelings for him, but the guilt got the better of her. 'How can I love someone when Inuyasha...' she thought and tried to wave the feeling. "N-No, I don't," she lied, almost sounding convincing.

"Humans are so impudent. Feeling guilt, pain, sorrow--such needless emotions." Sesshomaru replied, as if he could read her thoughts.

"You forgot to mention love," Kagome said sadly.

"No, I didn't." he said bitterly.

Kagome looked up to him again, tears shimmering in her eyes. "What about you? Do...Do you have feelings for me?" she asked hesitantly.

The Sun was shining as brilliantly as ever, but the tall trees of the forest helped shade the ground. Around Sesshomaru and Kagome lay the dead bodies of the bandits, colored leaves, twigs, and fairly moist dirt. It was pretty humid out, making it seem like the breaths you took in were thicker than usual.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. Not once did his expressionless face fill with color, not once. He truly was an Ice Prince on the exterior. And seemingly on the interior as well. But Kagome knew that he did have a heart, it was just hidden by his shield of courage and fearlessness. "Are you suggesting that I, Sesshomaru, have feelings for a mortal," he asked.

"Yes...I am," Kagome replied, feeling a bit more confident that he avoided a direct answer.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyes yet again latching on to hers. He bent down, seeing as he was almost two feet taller than her. His stare seemed to melt together with her gaze, and for a moment their hearts became one. There noses just barely touched each other's's, giving off a tiny tickle.

Kagome's heart began to race and she could tell what was going to happen next. 'But I've never kissed a boy before! What if I do it wrong?! What if I slobber all over him and he doesn't like me anymore?! What should I do?!' she thought frantically.

Sesshomaru could sense the fear, the nervousness in her body. For one, her lip was quivering, and for two, she let out the tiniest little whimpers. He moved his face just a little closer and their lips just barely brushed before:

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where did you go?! Lord Sesshomaru!!" called the annoying little voice of Jaken, followed by the galloping Rin.

Kagome was slightly relieved as the tenseness left her body, though she was still shaking from being almost caught by Jaken. She put her hand to her lips and looked up at Sesshomaru as he released his arm from around her. Oh how she now wanted that kiss. He wasn't cold at all, at least his touch wasn't. It was so warm, and she just wanted to float away.

* * *

Night had fallen and Rin was asleep, Jaken standing watch. Sesshomaru had walked off and Kagome followed. The night was pitch black and Kagome couldn't see a thing. She grasped Sesshomaru's left sleeve with her right arm as she walked beside him.

"You were scared," Sesshomaru said. He, however, didn't require the ability to see anything (although he could still see pretty well) since his hearing and sense of smell were top notch.

"I've never..."

"I know that," he said smartly, "I still don't understand why humans fill their selves with fear, even if it's a situation where their strength doesn't matter."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm all of the time. You mean you weren't nervous at _all_?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stopped, as did she. He turned to the left, facing her. He placed his right arm on her shoulder and slowly pushed her back against a tree. Although his eyes were dull, they were saying something. 'I'll prove to you I never get scared' is what they'd say if they could talk. Though, being dark Kagome couldn't really read them. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't move them, but simply waited to see her reaction.

It felt so natural, and so..._right_ for their lips to collide like that. She puckered her lips slightly and returned the kiss, then slid her lips open slightly to grant him access; not that Sesshomaru would need it.

Their tongues danced, rolling around one each other. Kagome breathed heavily through her nose, letting out small moans every so often.

Sesshomaru pulled back, breaking the kiss. Since Kagome's hand was still clenching his sleeve, when he walked back down the center of the path, she was pulled with him. "Is your question answered," he asked casually.

Kagome's eyes remained wider than normal, and she ran her tongue across her top lip, savoring his his taste. She stopped her walk after thinking of something. "You never answered my question earlier--Do you have feelings for me?" she inquired.

"I have feelings for no one. I detest humans." he replied, still walking.

Kagome sighed mentally, though what could a girl expect? She was surprised he even kissed her, asking him to admit feelings for her would be like asking the Pope to burn down a church; it just wouldn't happen.

* * *

**My Other Note:** Ahg, I know. this is my shortest chapter yet, but I wanted to get it in before I (possibly) might not be on for a couple of weeks. Do you think I rushed things too fast or just right? I'd love to hear your opinions!


	9. Battle

**My Note: **Hehe, I found time to write the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha D:

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 9: Battle

There she stood, blankly staring on at the nothingness of the rising Sun. Colors emerged from the vibrant beauty; red, orange, purple, pink, and shades of yellow -- they were all visible. Wind passed by slowly, as if gently persuading her to walk the way it blew, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare miss a perfect sight such as a Sunrise like this. Her skirt slighty ruffled, but it never seemed to expose anything that shouldn't have been.

To her left towered Sesshomaru, and he too stared at the Sunrise. Without care, he wrapped his right arm around her back, hugging her toned waist to his side. A smile? Why of course not. But some might say he looked simply _unirritated_. That's as far as it goes for such a superior being like him. He felt a sense of ownership toward Kagome, even though he hadn't claimed her as his or taken her yet.

Jaken already knew the two shared more than friendly feelings toward one another, but admitting it was not his strong point. Though, he did seem to come to a certain liking toward Kagome. But this was the last exception. No more followers! Four was plenty.

Rin knew from the beginning, possibly even before Kagome or Sesshomaru, that the two shared an attraction. Sometimes, kids are the smartest beings alive. Since their minds are not clouded by the impure and evil thoughts of the world, they have the ability to see clearly what is right in front of them.

Kagome could sense the jewel shard Sesshomaru carried (the one from which he took from Naraku), but never said anything of it up until now. "Why do you carry a shard?" she inquired, taking her eyes off of the rising Sun and turning them to him.

"You collect them, don't you" he asked.

"Well, yes, I was the one who shattered it in the first place" she replied, slightly shameful.

"Demons come after the jewel fragments, killing whomever is carrying it. With it in my possession, that won't happen." he retorted coldly.

A blush cralwed and planted itself a nice seat on Kagome's cheeks as she stared back down at the Sun. 'He's keeping it to protect me.' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly iced over again as he adverted his gaze over a little. He hugged Kagome tighter and closer to him.

"What is it?" she asked, semi-worried at his sudden grip.

"His scent."

"Who? N-Naraku?" she inquired hesitantly.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but it was clear what his answer was by the look in his eyes. "Jaken, take Rin and go hide."

"Uh...Yes me Lord," Jaken replied and did as told.

"Your senses are as keen as ever, Lord Sesshomaru" called a voice as the wretched villain appeared. He came in his baboon disguise, which did well to hide his handsome yet sinister face. He stared on, through the eye holes of his costume, noticing the arm hugging Kagome's thin waist. "You two seemed to have grown fond of eachother." he laughed out, only gods-knows-what ideas forming in his head. "I believe you have something of mine," he added.

Sesshomaru stared at him, still keeping grip of Kagome. "Stand back," he said lowly to Kagome and then released her.

She nodded and took a few steps back, allowing fighting room. Her hands were cupped together, her chin resting on them and she silently cheered Sesshomaru on.

Naraku smirked, though it was unable to be seen by others due to being hidden. "How sweet. Protecting your _love _from danger. You shall both burn in Hell." he said bitterly. He started rising in the air, being pushed up by his tentacles as they swiveled around. Without warning, a tentacle shot to the right, but then jerked to the left in an attempt to strike Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped up, seemingly gliding through the air as if he could fly. He landed with such grace and sophistication, it was an amazement he didn't even change expression through air. He quickly used a flashstep, and within the blink of an eye he was gone from where he landed. He then appeared in the sky above of Naraku with an arm outstretched toward the ground as he dove down, aiming for Naraku's head.

A barrier formed around Naraku and he seemed to vanish into thin air, however appeared behind Sesshomaru who was still diving down and struck a tentacle at him.

Sesshomaru pushed against the wind, barely dodging the tentacle. He landed on the ground and withdrew his Tokijn. His arm stuck out and he had a firm grip on the hilt of the sword. "Dragon Strike," he said to himself as blue lights came from the sword. The bursts of energy raced forward and struck Naraku head on.

However, when the lights faded, Narkau was left still standing. "Do you honestly think an immitation sword will do me in? Don't insult me." he hissed as a purple gas started coming from under him. The miasma quickly spread throughout the field in which they stood. The toxic vapors almost looked beautiful...If they had not been so deadly.

"And you think your pathetic miasma will knock me out, what a fool." Sesshomaru said and started walking through the purple vapors in a fast pace, his infuritation rising.

"Oh, I have no doubt you will be uneffected by my poison gas, but as for Kagome..." he started with a chuckle following, "The same cannot be said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he glanced over to Kagome whom was on her hands and knees, coughing.

"Give me the jewel shard and I will cause no harm to Kagome."

"No! Don't!" Kagome shouted hoarsely with coughs in between. "Don't give him...The jewel shard," she added woozily. She felt nauseated and her surroundings began to spin. She rocked side to side slightly on her hands and knees as the fumes started getting to her heavily.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes from Kagome to Naraku.

"Give me the jewel shard and my miasma will go away." Naraku said in a 'trust me' voice.

Sesshomaru knew better than to trust someone such as Naraku. Naraku wouldn't stop an easy killing just because he said he would. Anyone who believed that was either very dumb or didn't know him. So, what was he to do? He'd just finish Naraku off quickly, of course. But would the miasma go away? His choices were limited, and he was in a predicament, but his countenance remained calm. He pulled out the jewel shard from the top part of his kimono. He held it delicately between his index finger and thumb, holding it out to Naraku. "Take back your wretched gas first." he ordered.

Naraku shook his head and shrinked back to his original size, his tentacles going back under his costume. "Hand it over first, then I will erase my miasma."

Kagome collapsed to the ground and her eyes seemed to forcefully shut. She wiggled her fingers in the soft soil for a few moments before losing all controls of her movement. Her lungs felt like they were getting smaller with each inhale.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome's unconscious body and back to Naraku. He tossed him the jewel fragment casually.

Naraku smirked, catching the jewel piece and slipped it somewhere under his baboon suit. The miasma started to fade. "Wise decision," he called out as the miasma completely vanished. "For a fool." Naraku had turned around, but then twisted back and a barrier formed around him. A flash of blinding light lit up the entire region and when it was gone, Naraku still stood, only this time holding Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru stared at him, his eyes growling with a burning hatred. "Leave her be." he warned lowly.

"I actually planned on killing her, but it seems as though I need her for retrieving the jewel pieces and some other _little _things. I hope you won't mind me borrowing her?"

"Get that priestess to do it for you."

"Oh no...I think this one will prove to be much more...Lively" Naraku grinned, trying to pluck every nerve Sesshomaru had. "Well, I'll be off then. Until next time, Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku said and within a second would gone from sight, as well as Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood still, staring at the spot where the two disappeared. Cold wind seemed to zip by and brush past the Lord, ruffling his kimono and all.

Jaken came running out into the field. "My Lord! I was watch--I mean tripped all the way back here and saw what happened! What are you going to do?" he asked curiously, Rin arriving shortly after.

"Stay here and watch over Rin."

"Aye m'Lord," replied the imp.

Sesshomaru dashed off, even though the scent of Naraku was not present. His hair flew back from his extreme speed, and it seemed as though he had no limitations as his pace gradually increased.


	10. Saying I Love You

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 10: Saying I Love You

It was damp, cold, and dark. She could feel the freezing stone press against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She opened her eyes to take in the surroundings. A small torch dimly illuminated the dark room. Kagome tried to move her body but felt the restraints of ropes which burned when they rubbed across her body. She was tied down to a flat stone and had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was seeing purple air engulf her.

"You're awake," murmured a voice from a dark corner. Out walked Naraku, in his normal, human-like form. His long, raven-black hair, waved in each direction, hung low.

'Naraku!' she called out mentally. She wrinkled up her nose. "What do you want with me!" she yelled boldly.

While letting out a small "Heh!" he turned around. When his hair moved, a spider mark could be seen on his back, but then the hair took its place again, hiding the enormous design. "Quite a few things actually. But we'll get to that later." he replied and walked over to her. He started to untie the ropes that restricted her movement.

"Y-You're untying me?" she asked, a bit confused. She could feel the sting of the rough ropes fade and she sat up, allowing the restraints to limply fall off of her.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

Naraku turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Stop asking such foolish questions and do as I say." he said, agitated.

Kagome's head sunk low into her neck like a turtle as she followed Naraku. She knew better than to be sassy with someone like him, but Sesshomaru was coming right?

"You're going to work for me now," he said casually, continuing to lead her through a long and dark hall.

"And what makes you think I'd do that!" she yelled angrily. The hall was so dirty, dust was everywhere and it was almost nauseating.

"I have something to show you," he said grimly and held a large smirk on his face. He paused when he reached a door and pushed it open slowly. He waved his hand, motioning for her to enter.

Kagome cautiously stepped forward, pushing the creaky door open wider. Her eyes scanned the room and came to a halt when she saw a sight that she had been afraid to see for some time now.

Miroku. Sango. They both lay on the ground with no motion. Their clothes were teared to shreds and blood stained their milky white skin.

Kagome stood, horrified at her fellow friend's corpses. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, about to spill over and flow freely. She closed her eyes harshly, pushing the tears out and balled up her fists. She jerked around at Naraku with a look of vicious anger written on her expression. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU...MURDERER!" she exclaimed angrily. She jerked her eyes from side to side and ran over, grabbing a wooden stick. She ran over to Naraku, stick in hand and ready to pierce.

Naraku reached his hand out and grabbed her neck, slamming her against the wall of the small room. "I did not kill them." he echoed. "Sesshomaru did," he added slowly, enunciating every letter in Sesshomaru's name.

Kagome stared at Naraku's eyes, searching for a sign of lying in them. Her arms hung low next to her side as she felt the grip around her throat loosen. "N-No, he wouldn't--"

"Not now perhaps, but before...Right before you joined Sesshomaru...Remember? You couldn't find Inuyasha or your friends. Strange how _he _was right there to take you under his wing. Why do you think he didn't revive Inuyasha? It's not because the Tenseseiga didn't work...But merely because he knew Inuyasha would tell you that he, Sesshomaru killed him!" Naraku said with growing anger. Naraku wasn't at all angry at this unconfirmed story, but he needed to draw emotion from Kagome. When that rage started to bubble beneath her skin, and her blood began to boil with hatred, only then would he have her right where he wanted her to be. "Think about it, do you honestly think Sesshomaru would show mercy to Inuyasha or these two before he met you?"

"No...You're wrong...You must be..." she whispered, then her eyes turned sour with a flame burning within. "If that's true, then why are their bodies here!" she questioned.

"To show you. To show you the truth, Kagome."

'The truth?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes, the truth." Naraku spoke aloud.

"He's on his way here. Right now. He's probably worried about you...And worried about you discovering the truth. Don't you think your beloved friends deserve for their deaths not to be in vein? Don't you think avenging them is the _least _you could do?"

Kagome stood up straight, her expression turning zombified. "I understand now. Tell me how to kill him."

Naraku's lips curled with a wicked smile and he chuckled maliciously. "Hold out your hands dear Kagome." he commanded, and once she did, he placed a bow and sac of arrows in her hands. "If your aim is true, you will only need but one shot." Just then, Naraku's eyebrows perked up. "It seems our guest has arrived."

Just on point. Within a second later, Sesshomaru walked through the door and into the small room in which Naraku and Kagome stood. "Naraku, prepare to--"

"Enough." Kagome said lowly, her voice slightly shaky. The sight of her beloved Inuyasha lying dead was forever etched into her mind. "Answer me this, Sesshomaru. Did you or did you not kill Inuyasha and my friends?"

Sesshomaru's gaze slanted over to the monk and demon slayers' corpses. He then looked to Naraku who had a look of malice and humor drawn on his face. "Do you honestly think I did." Sesshomaru asked, still staring at Naraku.

"That's why I'm asking you!" Kagome shouted, a single tear taking a stroll down her cheek. It slid silently down to her chin until the drop just hung there.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes still dead on Naraku. And then something happened that only happens once in a blue moon. The Lord's lips gave a slight crinkle and a small smile could be seen.

Kagome's eyes were left wide-eyed and she found it difficult to process what had just been spoken. _Yes_? How could he be smiling like that. Was that smile sinister? Or greedy? Or careless? No. It was...Different from most smiles. In fact, she'd only seen that smile on one other person; Inuyasha. "I now know...I now know the killer of my friends." Kagome stated clearly as she notched a sacred arrow into her bow.

Naraku's eyes showed a slight shock, however, his grin still remained. 'Why would the fool lie about killing him? Too bad, he's just as stupid as his little brother.'

Kagome's eyes trembled with rage and showed no sign of fear as tears made her eyes feel bigger than usual. "Prepare to die!" she shouted. She quickly turned and released her arrow. Right on target--the heart.

Naraku's smile faded and he looked down. He could see the arrow sticking out of him and little winces and yelps came from his throat as he fell backward. His body started to disintegrate.

Kagome smiled. "Like you said, if my aim is true, I'll only need but one shot." She turned around to Sesshomaru with a shamed smile. Her eyes glanced to the ground as she couldn't look into his eyes for the time being.

Sesshomaru walked closer and lifted her chin with his right hand.

"I-I didn't mean to doubt you, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." she apologized as she was forced to look into his eyes.

"The jewel shard."

"Oh, r-right" Kagome replied and ran over to the pile of dust and grabbed the chunk of the shard.

* * *

"Do you think he's gone for good?" Kagome asked as they neared an enormous castle. 

Sesshomaru left her with no answer, but simply had his arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her to his side as they walked together.

"Yay, we're home my Lord!" cheered Rin as she smiled chipperly at the sight of the castle.

"Y-You live here?" Kagome asked as she paused, gaping in awe at the sight before her.

Sesshomaru gave a slight tug and she continued walking.

"Good afternoon m'Lord, Master Jaken, Rin, and uh...m'Lord who is this human? A friend of Rin's I presume?" questioned a guard standing his post in front of the gate. He couldn't help but stare at his Lord's arm around the young woman's waist.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," Kagome said with a smile and stuck her hand out.

The guard looked at her hand strangely. "What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked awkwardly.

Kagome smiled uneasily and reeled her hand back in.

After taking a self-led tour around the castle, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru walking down the hall toward her. The halls were decorated with the utmost beautiful decors. It was even better than some of the styled houses back in Kagome's time. "Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke out shyly.

"I will show you to your room." Sesshomaru said as he walked by her, putting a hand on her back and guiding her along side him.

"M-My room?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Yes, your room. I will also show you your guard and assistant."

Kagome stopped her walking and stared at Sesshomaru. "Do I really need a guard and assistant?" she asked with a dumb look on her face as she protested against it.

Sesshomaru continued his walk. "You'll be living here, correct,"

Kagome blushed and looked around nervously. "Well, will I be able to visit my own family when I want?"

"You aren't a prisoner."

"Oh, well then..." Kagome smiled and ran to catch up with him. She walked to the right of him and held his hand with her left. She looked up and over to her tall love and smiled sweetly. "I can't live with you until I hear you say it."

"Say what." Sesshomaru asked casually, leading her down the hall.

"I love you."

"Will hearing those words honestly make a difference. Humans are one of the most complicated creatures alive."

"Yes, just say it. Come on! You...Do...Don't you?" she asked as her pace slowed and her smile ran away. She still stared up at him, but with sadness. 'What if he really doesn't...Oh, I'm such a fool'

"I do."

"Y-You what?"

"I do,"

Kagome's face perked up with a smile and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as she could. "I love you, Sesshomaru." she said as her cheek was pressed against his stomach. He really and truly was a giant compared to her.

"I love you, too" sounded the great and almighty Lord. His stare was still cold and his face still had 'DIE' written all over it. His tone hadn't changed and his warmth hadn't either. But his heart had skipped a beat. Just for a split second, the Ice Prince had truly melted. "Let's go," he said and tugged Kagome along again.

Kagome allowed herself to be simply pulled along, being dragged as she was in shock. Her face turned warm again and she looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling yet again. Those words made her...so giddy inside.

* * *

**Note: **Woo, this chapter is the longest of the story so far. I wrote this while I'm sick so excuse any big grammar mess-ups, ETC. Thanks for everyone who reviews, I love them (: 


	11. A Mistake?

**Important: **This chapter does contain a lemon scene. Warnings will be posted before and after it.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 11: A Mistake?

Sesshomaru had his hand placed on her lower back, guiding her along side of him as the two walked down a tremendously long hallway. Her scent filled his nose. She smelled like roses, sweet, sweet roses. It was unusual, normal humans had an awful stench to them. But she was not normal. His head was faced straight, but his eyes were slid to the right corners, staring at her. He had just proclaimed his love, as did she, and now he needed to take her. She was his, and he needed to claim her as so.

Kagome smiled and looked up at him sweetly, catching his stare in the corner of her eye. They soon stopped in front of a tall door, the edges seeming to be plated in gold.

Sesshomaru pushed it open roughly and led Kagome in as his arousal started to overcome him. He shut the door behind him and stared at the miko whom was in awe.

Kagome twirled around twice, slowly taking in her new room. It was enormous! There was a bed which could fit about a dozen people, a window that had an excellent view of a beautiful garden, and many other features. She turned to face Sesshomaru who was nearing her and smiled. "I love it!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her as he tried containing himself. Though once she hugged him, something went off. A low and lustful, yet animalistic growl formed in the pit of his throat, and he pushed Kagome on to the bed, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss and stared down at her for a moment.

**LEMON ALERT! SCROLL TO THE NEXT ALERT IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ!**

He hovered himself over her and dipped his body down, collapsing onto her and his mouth pressed against hers. Without waiting for access, his tongue entered her mouth and rolled around with hers, playfully dancing.

Kagome was a bit shocked at his sudden actions, but soon returned the kiss, letting small moans escape and be muffled by the joined mouths.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss yet again, this time slipping her school uniform shirt off. He looked down awkwardly at her bra, never seeing such a contraption before.

Kagome giggled slightly at his confusion, but before she could say anything, he had cut through it. She was shaking slightly, not really knowing how far he was planning to go. And if they went all the way, she prayed it wouldn't hurt like she knew it would. Never-the-less, she took off the top part of his kimono, revealing his toned chest. She allowed her hands to run freely across his abdomen, loving the firm muscles he had.

Sesshomaru dipped down once again, his chest pressing against her breasts and being able to feel the warmth of her body. He kissed her repeatedly before sitting up. He slid her skirt down and pulled it off from around her ankles, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He did the same with her panties, discarding them without care of where they'd land. He quickly tore his pants off somewhere in the process.

Kagome stared down at his erect member and blushed, being the first time seeing such a sight. She arched her back up, her stomach rolling onto his as he ran his hand down her side.

Sesshomaru stared down at her naked body, amazed at how he was controlling himself from going wild.

Kagome knew what he was doing; he was searching for a sign of readiness in her. She placed her hands on his shoulder, gripping them tightly and nodded.

Sesshomaru lowered his body onto hers once more, his lips locking with hers. He got into position and only deepened his kiss, for he knew her virgin body would be filled with pain in a moment so he tried to take her mind off of it. He then pushed himself inside of her, not thrusting yet, but waiting for her pain to fade. It was shocking how well he could control himself, for his animal side was incredibly overpowering, but this Sesshomaru had self-control. And this Sesshomaru was not about to tear his love to shreds.

Kagome's grip only tightened and she let out a squeal into his mouth as the pain hit her sharply, running in waves throughout her whole body. Her body flew up against Sesshomaru's in sharp pain, but he pushed her back down. She felt sick and nauseated, but after a few moments, the pain subsided and she whispered for him to go on.

Sesshomaru started thrusting his waist into hers, back and forth. He started off faster than any usual man would've, but damn it he couldn't control it! He was now enveloped in her scent, and he got lost in her warmth.

Kagome let soft moans out and a slight pressure started traveling through her lower abdomen. The two broke the kiss and her hot breath against his lips only made him go more wild. "Yes," she whispered every so often in between moans which became fuller and louder as her climax neared. The warm pleasure started to build up. Sweat rolled down every inch of her nude figure, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

Sesshomaru moved his head down lower, nipping at her breast. He sucked at her nipple, allowing his tongue to lick around it in circles as it became hard and poked out more. His hands were tightly placed on her hips as he moved her body against his. He nibbled at the crook of her neck before allowing his fangs to sink into her neck.

Kagome let out another scream of pain, and she wondered why he had done such a thing.

"You are mine now," he said roughly, after taking his fangs out. He licked the blood that seeped out, and then made his way back to her lips. He could smell her arousal, her lust, her fluids. It was breath-taking, but Sesshomaru showed it no attention, as right now his mind was somewhere else.

Kagome moaned louder and louder as he pushed himself inside of her. She then felt Sesshomaru's finger trail down her thigh and rub her clit, which only made her back arch as she was on the edge of her climax. It was coming. It felt so right. This feeling she had never felt or imagined possible. Moaning and groaning into his ear, she often let out fast squeaks of excitement and pleasure. And then, she let out something that she wished she never had. "Inuyasha,"

Sesshomaru has released his seeds into her by now, and his growls were heavy. But then, his thrusts slowed until completely stopping when he heard her call that name. He quickly, without care, pulled out of her and stood up. "What did you just say," he asked lowly, his eyes not budging at all from her lithe figure.

Kagome winced at how quickly her pulled his manhood from her and stared over to him as she sat up. She shook with fright, recalling the name she had just moaned. 'No...How could...I'm so stupid!' she thought to herself, feeling tears fill her droopy eyes.

**END LEMON ALERT!**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyelids, taking away from the vibrancy his golden orbs gave off. He reached down angrily and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the nearest wall. He pressed her hardly against the wall and added, "Answer me."

Kagome shook in fear, still, looking to the right and breaking eye contact, but this only angered him and he pressed against her throat harder. She looked back at him and into his eyes, trying to find any sign of reason within him. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "It was a mistake, honestl--"

"A _mistake_?" he asked lowly and kept his fixation on her. "You are _mine _now. And you dare shout his name while I claim you!"

"I'm sorry, honestly!" Kagome choked. She didn't at all like the fact he referred to her as "his". She wasn't property to be owned! But she definitely was not about to talk back when he had her in the position he did. "I didn't mean it...I just, miss him," she said and tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. "I love you, I honestly do."

"And you still love that halfling," he said as he watched her tear-stained cheeks turn rosy red from the lack of oxygen, so he loosened his grip slightly.

"Well, of course," she said, taking in large gasps of breath in relief to the loosened hold. "Just because he died and I fell in love with you...Do you think I should just forget about him?"

"I expect you not to picture that pathetic disgrace while I lay my mark,"

What? Why did he talk as if she was some sort of slave and he owned her? She was starting to grow sick of it, very sick of it. "Listen Sesshomaru, I don't know who you think you are but you aren't some master that has bought me off at an auction. It was an honest mistake and I didn't mean it. If you can't accept that then maybe I should just leave,"

"Is that what you want," his voice giving off no sign of concern.

"W-Well, do you accept my apology?" she asked hesitantly. Of course she didn't want to go! But she wasn't going to back down just because he raised his voice. Tears filled her eyes, and she felt shameful and close to nothing as he held her naked body up. She felt dirty, and the feeling was sickening.

Sesshomaru released his grip and she fell forward onto his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at the door. He could sense someone approaching.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" called a male voice.

Kagome jumped slightly at the deep voice.

"Cover up." Sesshomaru ordered. No man would ever live to see her naked body except him.

She nodded and wrapped a sheet around her.

Sesshomaru slipped into his pants, still having his shirt of and swung the door open, a little angered at the disturbance. The fool was lucky it wasn't during his mating or else he'd be missing a head.

The male looked desperately at Sesshomaru. His eyes wandered behind Sesshomaru to the curious girl wrapped in a see-through sheet that stood, looking to see what all the fuss was about and he caught himself in a stare.

"You _will not_ look at her." he said, his tone deepening in an almost protective way. "What is so urgent,"

"Uh, oh yes! Someone has made a threat on the castle, m'Lord! An anonymous messenger dropped off the warning letter. And I think you better come read it." said the male.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will be there in a moment. Leave now."

The servant nodded and left quickly.

"W-What's wrong?" Kagome asked, extremely worried about what she had just heard.

"Stay here in this room until I return." Sesshomaru said and walked toward the door. He paused his walk, not looking back and inquired, "Are you afraid?"

There was a moment of silence. "I have a bad feeling all of the sudden," she let out in an almost whisper.

With that, Sesshomaru left and shut the door behind her. "Kai, stand guard in front of her room. If you fail your duty of protecting my mate, I will kill you."

* * *

_Dear Lord of the Western Lands,_

_Rumors have been spreading. They say you have fallen for a human. A miko at that. Her name is Kagome, is it not? She has long, raven-black hair. Brown eyes. Pure, milky white skin. She wears odd clothing. She's a fine one, is she not? In fact, I laid eyes on her before you ever did. But I assume you have already claimed her, and that is why she must be eliminated. If I cannot have her, no one can. Expect an attack on your castle so soon, that I only hope you have read this letter before we have gotten there. Oh, and don't worry, I'll kill her nice and slow._

_Sincerely,  
Yukio_

Sesshomaru slammed the piece of paper down. Who was this fool who thinks just because he writes big bad letter, that he can intimidate Sesshomaru? It didn't work, and the letter was a feeble attempt to worry him, for Sesshomaru does not worry.

A noise could be heard from outside of the castle. Yelling and more yelling. So this arrogant Yukio wasn't bluffing. He would not interfere with his life, however. Thee was no being on this Earth capable of defeating him in battle. He could smell the scent of disgusting petty demons all over. But what made his ear twitch was the scream. The scream that he had come to know all too well. Kagome's scream. Sesshomaru dashed off, his cold and deathly glare piercing straight ahead. If this Yukio person so much as touched her, he wouldn't hesitate in killing him. Hell, he wouldn't hesitate in killing him either way, but still. It was the thought that counted, right?

* * *

**Note: **Oh wow, sorry for the long time no update! I was super busy. Hehe, cliffy! Maybe if I get a lot of feedback I'll update before winter break is over (Jan. 2nd) Thanks to all who review! I love you all (: The next chapter might be the last, but if it is I'll make it at least 5,000 words long :D It just depends how long I'm feeling on dragging the story out. 


	12. Waging a War Against Myself

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting here on this freaking dial-up, now would I? -eye twitch- I own nothing.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 12: Waging a War Against Myself

Kagome was standing at the window sill. She rested her elbows on it, allowing her chin to lie right in the palm of her hands which cupped around her cheeks. She stared down at the beautiful garden, trying to count the number of different kinds flowers there were, but found it impossible. She had dressed into her normal clothes by now. She closed her eyes dreamily and remembered the moment she and Sesshomaru had shared. Her first time, love-making. It was worth the pain. She cringed a little at the bite mark on the juncture of her neck. She ran a tongue across her top lip, trying to savor the taste of him. She didn't really know why she had called out Inuyasha's name. To be perfectly honest with herself, she wasn't even thinking of Inuyasha at that moment. She soon pulled out of her reverie and opened her eyes, only to be met by another pair. She let out a long and horrified scream as the figure climbed through the window, pushing her to the ground.

The figure quickly clamped a hand to her mouth and hushed her with a coo. "Don't be afraid my little duckling," said the husky voice. He had knees on either side of her and bent down so his mouth was to the side of her head by her ears. "Though I would love to hear your screams my little cherry, I can't have you disturbing the whole castle, now can I?"

Kagome shook in pure terror. This guy was nuts! He had a simply psychotic look in his eye. She was sure he had to be mentally unstable or something by the look he gave her.

He then reeled his head back in and looked at her shoulder, seeing two prick marks. His mouth twitched and he eyed Kagome. "Why! Why would you do this to me?! Don't you know I love you!" he called out and sniffled. "What would the kids say?"

Kagome's face now filled with confusion as her assumption was confirmed. She then decided to go along, in fear of her life. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she stammered.

The male looked down at her with sincere eyes, tears welling up in them. "It's okay my little flower," he said and smashed his lips to hers. To his disappointment, she writhed beneath him and he pulled away, looking down at her with a look of betrayal.

Kagome wasn't quite sure what happened next, but all she felt was a pinch of sharp pain, like a bee sting, and then suddenly she couldn't feel anything. She tried to swallow, but there was too big of a knot in her throat. Her vision went white, and she wasn't quite sure what was going on. She couldn't hear a thing. Nor could she feel, smell, or taste. And then suddenly...she couldn't think.

* * *

Sesshomaru raced down the halls, almost instantly flashing from the beginning of one to the end of another. Damn these inferior halls! Why were there so many and why did they have to be so long? He soon reached the gold-plated door of his mate and ferociously slammed the door open. He looked down at the ground by the window and saw a strange man mounted atop Kagome in a way he did _not _like. But then something caught his attention. He smelt the blood of a rose. _His _rose. He looked carefully and saw a steady stream of red liquid coming out of a spot on her head. 

"Oh, it is you. I am Yokio," he said in a sane voice, as if this were a casual scene. He bent his head down and pressed it against Kagome's chest hardly. "You killed by baby," he whispered loudly as he heard Kagome's heartbeat had greater amounts of time between each beat every time it thumped. He stared up and eyed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru never once took his eyes off his mate. His jaw hung a little lower than normal, but it soon closed when his eyes narrowed to Yokio. His eyes had it written all over. Die. Die. _Die_. He quickly raced over to Yokio with his claws in attack position, but to his surprise, Yokio had moved and dodged it. He stood still and slanted his eyes to the side, seeing Yokio now standing with his mate in his arms. "Give me her," he warned.

"_Never_," Yokio hissed, gripping Kagome harder as he held her bridal style.

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to send a shock of electricity as the room tensed up. He couldn't stand how Yokio was touching what was rightfully his.

Yokio blinked his eyes quickly and that was a huge mistake, for after he blinked he found himself pinned to the ground with nails being dug into his throat. He couldn't speak, so he just mouthed it with a smirk. "At least now **neither **of us can have her."

Sesshomaru stood up rather hurriedly and went to Kagome, crouching down beside her. The fool obviously didn't know this Sesshomaru too well, for he missed the part about the sword that could save a hundred lives in one swing. He stood to his full height and withdrew Tenseiga as it rattled in its sheath. He then stared closely at Kagome and saw the demons of the afterlife poking at her flesh. With one swipe, he sliced through them easily. He bent down once more after sheathing his inheritance and pulled Kagome onto his lap.

The first thing that came back to her was smell. She could smell the clean and fresh air of her room, then the stench of something dead. Then the rest of her senses came back in a frenzy and she felt something warm and fuzzy. She snuggled up to it with a smile before opening her eyes and realizing who her pillow was. "Sesshomaru?" she mumbled and started pushing herself off of him.

However, he simply put an arm around her and pushed her to him again. Right now wasn't the time, though, to be cuddling. There was still an attack on the castle. He stood to his feet and pulled Kagome up with him, allowing her to lean on his side. "You'll come with me this time," he said coldly and walked out of the room. He stopped in front of the guard and shot him an 'I'll deal with you later' glare.

They had now reached his office and Akira, his assistant (who had brought him the news earlier), was awaiting his arrival. "Lord Sesshomaru! What are your intentions of battle?" he inquired while turning an eye to Kagome and seeing the blood on her forehead. He quickly called for a female servant. "Help clean her up would you?" he ordered. The female nodded and sat Kagome down on a chair right outside of the office.

"Where is Rin," Sesshomaru inquired.

"She's in her room, Master Jaken is with her." he then paused. "They have already blown past out first wave of defense. Their numbers are great. There's thousands of them my Lord!"

Sesshomaru let out a small "Hmm,". Even as great as he was, it would take a whole lot more fire power to wipe out a demon army of thousands. Even someone with the Tetsusaiga would be fighting for a while."Send in our second and third rank soldiers for battle and prepare the first ranks and officers."

Akira nodded and quickly left to give the command.

Kagome walked back into the office, her head now wrapped with a white bandage. "Why are we at war?" she asked.

Seemingly, that Yokio person was the leader of this attack since he signed the letter, but he didn't think someone he killed so easily would be a leader to thousands. Maybe this would be an easy battle.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, seeing him in deep thought.

"Are you still afraid," he inquired.

The feeling she had earlier when he asked her that question hadn't subsided, but strengthened. She didn't want to answer his question truthfully, but he could smell the fear on her.

Sesshomaru stood up from the desk he sat at and walked past her. He saw Akira rushing back and stopped.

"My Lord, I have done as you instructed and the second and third rank soldiers have now commenced in battle. The first ranks and officers are now organizing themselves and will be ready to attack when you give the order."

"How does it look out there,"

Akira looked distressed. His eyes had bags under them and his face looked simply strained. "There is much bloodshed from both sides,"

"Stay here in the office with her." he said and then glared at him in the eye. "Protect her at all costs," he warned. He turned to Kagome and gave her a look that told her he was going to fight.

* * *

Akira stood leaned against the door and looked to the fretting and nervous girl before him. "Please, calm yourself. Everything will be alright," 

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you even know Sesshomaru? With him fighting, the word 'losing' is only comprehendable when referring to the intruders." he assured with a smile.

* * *

Sesshomaru sliced through many demons. Some were weak enough to only take one hit before going down, and some were strong enough to keep him at a steady battle for several minutes. He withdrew his Tokijin against one of the enemy and held it against his sword. "Tell me, who is leading this battle," 

The soldier scoffed and pushed his sword against Sesshomaru in an attempt to overpower him. Little did he know, Sesshomaru was going easy so he could find out information.

"Why would I tell you! You're about to die any-" he became decapitated and his head rolled onto the ground, followed by his body.

Sesshomaru instantly fought against another soldier and inquired the same thing.

"Master Yokio," the soldier responded as he could feel Sesshomaru's nails dig into his shoulder.

"I killed Yokio, now tell me who is leading this current army,"

"Impossible! You killed her?! You killed Master Yokio?!" the soldier sounded before being torn to shreds.

'Her?' he thought to himself as a sworded man flew at him. He grabbed him by the wrist. "Where is your leader?"

"S-S-She's b-by the entrance," the raspy voice replied.

"What are her intentions of this battle?"

"T-To k-kill a girl n-n-named Kagome, didn't you g-get the lett--letter?"

After killing him, Sesshomaru growled as confusion took a stroll into his mind. "But that fool said he was Yokio," he thought back to the man he had slain in Kagome's room. He grabbed a soldier who had dropped his sword in the process. "Do you have more than one Yokio in your army," he questioned.

"Y-Yes, all of our nicknames are Yokio,"

Sesshomaru sliced through him and silently cursed at himself. He then rewithrew his Tokijin (which he had sheathed obviously) and held it out in front of him. "Dragon Strike," he called out and blue energy emerged from the imitation sword, making a path for Sesshomaru as he quickly started to run in the direction of the entrance.

* * *

Kagome could hear the cries of men right outside the door and started to fear the worst. "We've got to go out there and help!" she said and made her way sternly to the door. 

Akira narrowed his eyes sharply and stepped in between her and the door with his hands outstretched. "I cannot allow you to do that." he replied.

"You're just going to let--" she paused when the cries of men ceased and all was silent. The silence was more nerve-wracking then the noise.

Akira put a finger to his lips, motioning for her to keep quiet. He slid three daggers out of his pure white kimono and rested each one between his knuckles.

The office door crashed down and Akira jumped back, flinging the daggers to the female warrior that stood on the fallen door. She seemed to easily dodge them and jumped toward Akira with a sword outstretched. She dug it into his body and twisted it before pulling out.

Kagome didn't dare look down to the now corpse of Akira. She knew taking her eyes off of the female would be her demise. "Who are you?" she asked shakily, trying to keep her courage up for any possible intimidating she could do. Though, we all know Kagome wasn't the best intimidator.

"My name is Yokio," she said sweetly and bowed. She sheathed her sword.

"B-But Yokio was the man--"

"Jeeze, what an idiot. You'll have to excuse my mental brother, the most stupid being on Earth. I swear, I hope he dies."

A sweat drop trickled down Kagome's forehead, which ceased its stroll once it met the bandage on Kagome's head.

Yokio walked closer to Kagome and placed the back of her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"W-what do you want?" Kagome asked, getting weirded out by the way Yokio was touching her.

"You. Alas, I see you've been marked," she responded with a sigh. Just then, her head jerked around as she caught Sesshomaru's Tokijin in her hand.

Sesshomaru quickly jerked his arm back so he was the only one touching Tokijin.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. It's nice to finally meet you, I was just discussing things with dear Kagome. I'm afraid I can't allow anyone in this castle to live," she said and turned her face back to Kagome. "And I'm sorry to say that doesn't exclude you," she added with a mental sigh.

Sesshomaru saw his opening and slashed his sword at Yokio, while keeping the same manner of grace he usually does. His face remained calm and still, his body flowing with the movement of the sword, yet his heart beated just a little faster.

Kagome was lost in deep thought. She tried to concentrate on this feeling she had. This supposedly bad feeling that she had been feeling for a while now. As she looked at her lover fighting with such grace, she came to the realization that everything would be okay. She suddenly jerked back to reality and looked around for a possible weapon. She ran over to Akira's dead body and dug through his clothes. "Please forgive me," she whispered and pulled out some daggers. She held two in each hand and looked at them for a second. She could only hope for the best and closed her eyes while flinging them toward Yokio.

Yokio, being an alert warrior, quickly jerked around and shielded herself with her arm which had a plate of small armor on the sleeve.

However, she did not have time to block the sword that was being thrusted into her stomach and cringed at the blood seeping from her wound. She stared down and fell to her knees in shock before looking back at Kagome and smiling. All life left her body and she faded away into the depths of nothing.

* * *

"I can't even thank you enough Lord Sesshomaru for bringing me back to life!" Akira said without even trying to mask the joy painted in his voice. He looked to Kagome and winked at her, knowing she must've been the person that influenced him to do so. 

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"To where?" she asked.

"A walk."

* * *

Kagome walked alongside of Sesshomaru as they walked down the long halls of the castle. She knew he must've been thinking about when she said Inuyasha's name. 

"I am going to make you stronger,"

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by his words and looked up at him questionably.

"You will learn how to make basic attacks and defend yourself. Even though you may be a pitiful human, I believe you have the potential to protect yourself from weaker beings," he said and before she could even say it, he added, "without your arrows." Oh God how he hated those things! He remembered when she still traveled with his half-ling brother and her arrow broke through his armor. He had to admit, she had good archery skills, but that wouldn't suffice.

"So, you're going to train me?"

* * *

Kagome stood straight. She was in a plain room with no items in it. The only thing residing in it were herself, Sesshomaru, the walls, floor, and ceiling. 

"Get in a defensive position."

Kagome did as told and put her arms awkwardly in front of her in a somewhat protective matter.

Sesshomaru was facing her, standing about twenty feet away. He, without further notice, raced toward her and stopped until he was only a millimeter from touching her. His elbow was up and back, his two fingers pointed in a 'I'll poke your eyes out' way.

Kagome stared at his two fingers which were only mere inches away from her face.

"Never leave your face open." he said sternly and repositioned her arms so that one was in front of her face and one was in front of her chest. He went back to his earlier position about twenty feet away and commanded, "Come at me."

Kagome looked shocked. "What?"

"Attack."

Kagome was hesitant. How was she supposed to inflict an attack on Sesshomaru? His chest was eye level so his face was out of the question. He had armor on his chest, so _that was _out of the question. His legs? His arm? What was his weak spot? She was clueless. Not knowing what she planned to do, she ran toward him and kicked him in the shin. The smiled rather pridefully until she noticed he wasn't bouncing on one foot going "Owwie owwie owwie!"

"Try again."

Kagome huffed a long sigh and walked backward so she had running distance. Hmm, a weakness is what she needed. What would hurt a guy no matter what? Light bulb! She ran up to him and kicked between the knees, hoping to at least get a whimper from him.

Sesshomaru looked down once more. He couldn't deny the small twinge of pain residing between his legs, but demons were't affected there nearly as much as humans. "The stomach is the place for target." he explained and realized that Kagome wasn't the type to be an attacker. No, she was too sweet and pure to attack someone with her bare hands. Maybe that's why she used arrows; then she wouldn't need to technically inflict pain with her own hands. So, defensive positions it will be. He grabbed her lightly by the throat and held her up above the ground, granting her plenty of comfort; at least enough to breathe. "How do you get out of this," he said rather smartly.

Kagome thought for a moment. She needed a distraction. After pondering for a moment, she came up with a half-decent idea. She reached down and slipped off her right shoe, flinging it behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's gaze quickly adverted to see what she threw, and as he looked back, he met a rather powerful (for a human) punch to the face. His hand released her and he jumped back. Now things were getting started. 'But you can't always use just brains miko,' he thought, knowing that was her best attribute in fighting. She needed more of where that punch came form. He quickly darted and appeared behind her, then swung his hand (decreasing his speed since she was human) and was shocked to see her hit the deck.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru had left her sight and knew he must be coming from behind. She freaked out a bit in her mind, but dropped to the floor in attempt to avoid a 'whooshing' sound.

This went on four about another hour. Kagome was getting tired, but she couldn't give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of saying 'I quit' so she just pushed herself.

'Stubborn girl.' he thought as he continued his relentless fake assaults on her. He was rather glad she wasn't whining like he knew she wanted to. That meant it was working. "Time to eat." he said, and smirked ever-so-slightly at her large sigh of relief.

* * *

A drunken Kagome? No, it can't be. This was just absurd! 

"Oh, Sesshomaru, was is this pretty...um...stuff?" Kagome asked, her eyes wandering without her consent.

"Sake." Sesshomaru said, keeping an eye on her. He was rather amused, as he could tell this was her first time drinking. Why did humans act so funny after drinking sake? It never affected him. Yet another weakness.

"Oh it's," she hiccuped and continued," lovoooly! Bring me more sock ay!"

And she had another glass. And another glass. And another. And another, until she fell out of her chair. That's when Sesshomaru cut her off. "Time for sleep," Sesshomaru said and picked her up.

Kagome's nose wrinkled. "No! You're...You're just jealous---cause I saw him said name." Wait, that didn't come out how she wanted it to. She tried her best to order the sentence right, but her mind just wouldn't rest on one subject. "Oh!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her as she rambled on, carrying her to her room.

Kagome laughed at nothing. "You've got one arm," she giggled.

Servants stood by idly in awe as they watched this so-called icy Lord carry a drunken girl. No one ever insulted Sesshomaru without being killed instantly. Why was she an exception?

"99 bottles of sock ay on the...On the, um, the..." she slowly started drifting off to sleep. Her eyelids became heavy and when they closed, it felt like she was spinning uncontrollably. It was making her nauseous.

Sesshomaru opened her door and realized the corpse from earlier was still there. So, turning on the heel, he made his way out, only this time, faster. He was growing tired himself and awaited the comfort of his bed.

Once at his room, which seemed to be the largest room in the house, he opened the door and set Kagome down on the bed. He stared down at her. He slowly lifted up her shirt, stared down at her stomach, and wondered if there was a baby growing inside.

* * *

**Note:** Fun fact: Yokio means "gets what he wants". It is a male name, and I used it on a girl; sue me. I'd like to thank everyone for the kind reviews! The positive comments (and a threatening pm...-gulp-) have convinced me to further the story just a little. Also, so so sorry it took me FOREVER to update! 

NOTE! This chapter was almost PURE filler. I'm so sorry. The Yokio thing really had no relevance, though the training did some. And the drunkenness...All filler xD But if you give me feedback, I'll make the next chapter more...Plottier!

Haha, I have midterms all this week so I'll be studying hard! Good news is that I have half days and also next Monday off.


	13. A Heart Shattered

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 13: A Heart Shattered

A few months had flown by and the bond between Sesshomaru and Kagome couldn't have been stronger. Kagome was not pregnant, sadly, but the two were trying constantly. The good news was that she said the right name every time now, and Sesshomaru seemingly forgot about the incident when she didn't.

It was February fourteenth. Valentines Day. Kagome was preparing her gift she had handmade. It was a painting of a heart with angels swarming around it, holding ribbons. And across one of the ribbons read 'Sesshomaru and Kagome'. She also had made heart-shaped cookies. She knew he didn't eat human food, but he was sure to like these sugary goods.

* * *

Kagome awoke from her sleep as the Sun shown brightly through her window. Her eyes peeked open as she took in a large inhale. Life couldn't have been more perfect. She got up from her bed and put on a white kimono. She peeked her head out of her door and called for Saya, her beloved friend and personal assistant. "Would you mind tying this for me?" she asked. 

Saya smiled and came into her room, shutting the door and going behind Kagome. She tied the pure white ribbon into a large bow behind her back and smiled wider. "You look lovely." she commented.

"Thanks! It's Valentines so I'm trying to look my best."

"Valentines?"

"Oh, I forgot. It's kind of like a mini holiday for love. Couples get each other gifts and spend the day together."

"Sounds romantic. Does Sesshomaru know?" Saya inquired. She rarely addressed Sesshomaru as a Lord when she was with Kagome privately.

"I don't think he does. I doubt he's heard of it. I made him cookies and a painting." she giggled, handing her the picture. Kagome wasn't the best artist, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Kagome brushed her hair out and washed her face. She then took the cookies which were beside her bed and wrapped them up with some paper Saya supplied her with.

Kagome and Saya walked down together to Sesshomaru's office, laughing and talking about random things. Once they reached the office, Saya said her goodbyes. "Tell me how everything goes!" she said excitedly and scurried off.

Kagome waved and entered the office she had come to enter so many times before.

Sesshomaru was busy writing something on a long scroll, seemingly not even noticing Kagome until he spoke. "I'll be done with everything in a minute."

Kagome was rather shocked. Usually, he didn't finish until late afternoon, so why would he be done in the morning? Could he have worked all night? But why? Kagome waited patiently, sitting down on a chair. She stared down at the drawing. 'I hope he likes it.' she thought to herself. Looking at it now, she thought it was kind of a stupid gift, but it was too late to back out in giving it to him now. She gasped when a single white rose fell on her lap, complimenting the white of her kimono.

Kagome stood up with a smile and stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Of course, he had to bend down a little as well. "Happy Valentines Day!" she exclaimed, handing him the painting and the cookies.

Sesshomaru stared at the painting emotionlessly and then adverted his gaze to her. "It's nice." he said, no change of tone, yet that was something big coming from him. He unwrapped the cookies and took one out, bringing it to his nose for inspection. It smelled of cinnamon and sugar…Delightful. He looked to Kagome again whom was eagerly awaiting him to take a bite. Without further a due, he bit into the cookie.

Kagome waited anxiously for a response. "I know you don't like human food, but I thought you might like them and--"

"They're nice."

Kagome smiled in relief and then held up the white rose to her nose, smelling its beauty.

"Happy Valentines Day." he said, almost as if he loathed such a celebration. In all honesty, he did. It was pointless to celebrate a relationship when there were already anniversaries, but he knew how much it meant to Kagome, so he complied.

Kagome threw her arms around him. Life was so perfect right now. Nothing could go wrong. _Nothing_.

Little did she know, today would be the day hearts would shatter.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in the garden, watching Rin frolic around with butterflies and dragonflies. It was a beautiful day out, despite it being February. 

"Did you stay up all night finishing your work?" Kagome asked, leaning a head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"You didn't have to do that." she added with a smile, though thankful that he did.

Today was the day of love. The day of love miracles. The day for lovers. The day for joy and merriment. The day _he _would return.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were talking…Well, mostly Kagome was talking, but Sesshomaru would add an occasional "Hn." or "I see." in the conversation.

Sesshomaru slanted his eyes to the side when a scent entered his nose. The scent he detested. How was this possible? It couldn't be. Though, Sesshomaru knew this day would come. He knew that _he_ had never really went away.

In front of Kagome's line of sight walked Inuyasha. She could believe what she was seeing. She had dreamt of this moment before. The moment Inuyasha would walk up and everything would go back to the way it used to be. It wasn't quite a nightmare, for it was pure Heaven with Inuyasha…But there was a part of her missing in the dream. A part she couldn't live without. Sesshomaru.

"I…Inu…I can't believe…" Kagome's words were caught in her throat and she couldn't speak.

"Heh, you've got a lot of nerve Sesshomaru. How long did you think it would take me to find you?" he paused and looked at Kagome who was frozen still. He looked back to Sesshomaru. "You pass me off as dead and carry off with Kagome? Did you really think I'd just lay there and die."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. "What is he talking about?" she asked.

A low growl resonated in Sesshomaru's throat.

"What am I talking about? Heh," Inuyasha went on to explain.

**The Real Flashback:**

_Sesshomaru, however, was simply leaned back on the tree and had his eyes shut. He caught the stench of his brother's blood._

_A few minutes later, Inuyasha arrived where Sesshomaru and Kagome were. His eyes widened at Kagome's state. A low growl formed in his throat as he turned to Sesshomaru. "Did you do this to her?!" he yelled, but then sniffed the air. He could faintly catch the scent of Naraku mixed with Kagome's blood. "Naraku," he said in a cold whisper. He shook with rage, but also with pain. "Y-You took care of her...Thank you" he said and then fell on his stomach, passing out._

_Sesshomaru's eyes still remained closed as if he didn't care his brother was dying. Oh wait, he didn't. Sesshomaru then stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Sorry little brother, you can't have her."_

_A few hours later, Kagome's eyes opened. She put her hand to her head as a headache formed and let out a small groan. She looked to the middle of the path and saw Inuyasha laying face-down and covered in blood. Her eyes widened as she let a gasp of air in. She quickly rushed over to his side and shook him lightly, ignoring the pain of her own. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she yelled desperately as she feared the worse. _

_"He's not dead," Sesshomaru said in an almost smart-allec sort of way, though still casual. He wasn't dead, oh no, but he would be soon. Sesshomaru would make sure of it._

_-_

_Sesshomaru did not budge. He simply stared forward into the distance. His Tenseiga started to shake and pulsate. 'It wants me to save him' he thought to himself._

_Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the Tenseiga jiggle in its sheath. "Y-You can save him! Please...Sesshomaru...Sa-"_

_"Enough," Sesshomaru interrupted. He released his arm from around her and walked over to Inuyasha. "I want the pleasure of killing him myself" he said as he withdrew Tenseiga. He looked to see where the small demons from the netherworlds were that always appeared when a person was killed. There were none. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. 'Where are they?' he questioned himself. He looked at his Tenseiga, then sheathed it. 'He hasn't died yet. But she doesn't know that.'_

**End Flashback**

Kagome was horrified at what she just heard. "You…You knew he wasn't dead…And you let me believe he was?! How could you!" she then paused and remembered what Sesshomaru told her, that day on the hill, what Inuyasha told him to tell her. "But you said that Inuyasha…"

_"He asked me to tell you that he deeply cared for you. And that he was sorry he was unable to protect you. He said to move on with your life and not to mourn over his death." Sesshomaru said after he turned his head forward again and gazed upon the same spot._

"Peh. That's not what I said at all!" Inuyasha blurted out. He then went on to explain again.

_About an hour later, Inuyasha awoke. He didn't move his aching body, but simply opened his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I need you to do something for me," he started. "Can you please tell Kagome something?"_

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared to his brother._

_Seeing that he had his attention, he continued. "I know, that I might die. Please--If I do, tell Kagome to return to her time. Tell Kagome...That I care for her more than anything, and I'm sorry she had to be stuck with you. Tell her to--" he paused and coughed up a little bit of blood, "to never forget I love her, even after all we've been through. And please...Don't tell her the others are dead...Please." he then let out a small laugh which hurt him internally, causing him to wince. "I can tell...You care for her. If you so much…As try anything with her…I'll kill you." and with that, he fell unconscious again._

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes once more. "Little brother, I will make sure she receives your message and I can assure you that you will die. And when you do, I will make sure she forgets you ever existed."_

"Is this true?" Kagome asked, tears welling in her eyes as she looked to Sesshomaru.

"Heh, he was cocky and thought I'd die in a matter of hours. He didn't realize just how strong I was and still am."

"Do not become full of yourself Inuyasha, you are still a weak half-breed." Sesshomaru warned and stood up, staring to his brother.

It was true, wasn't it? Kagome knew it was. Accepting it, though, was harder than it looked. She never imagined Sesshomaru would lie and do such a thing. It wasn't in Sesshomaru's nature to lie. It just wasn't. But she knew that it all made sense now. If she knew Inuyasha had never died, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have given herself to Sesshomaru. She wouldn't have been marked by him. She stared at the two brothers as they started to battle against each other. She was sure, just a few minutes ago, that her heart fully belonged to Sesshomaru and no one else. But now _he _was back. And now…Now everything was different.

"Stop it." she whispered, though the two continued. "Stop it." she said more sternly. Nothing. "STOP IT!" she yelled out the top of her lungs, panting from all the air she let out.

The two brothers stopped in their tracks and looked to Kagome.

Kagome started to cry as her heart was torn in two. She fell in love with Sesshomaru only from deceit. She felt a hand cup her cheek and looked up to see Inuyasha staring into her crying eyes.

"Please…Stop crying. You know I hate it when you do."

"Inu…Inuyasha." she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. Oh how she missed his warmth and voice. She loved Inuyasha more than anything in the world…Well, almost more than anything. She wasn't sure who she cared for more. Which brother? It was tearing her apart by simply trying to figure it out.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim figure. "It's alright Kagome, I'm here." he whispered. He couldn't help but notice her scent change. He looked down to her neck and saw two faint prick marks. "You son of a bitch…You marked her!" he yelled to his brother and gently pushed Kagome off of him. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Do not act strong Inuyasha. It is a feeble attempt."

Inuyasha growled as his thumb rested on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Please don't Inuyasha…For me."

At that, Inuyasha's tensed body relaxed and his growling ceased. "Kagome…Can I talk to you…Alone?" he glared to Sesshomaru quickly, then back to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and started to follow Inuyasha when she felt a tug on her hand. She turned around and aw Sesshomaru. She jerked her hand away and stared at him as tears welled up in her eyes again.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and decided to let her go with him. He could talk with her later, even though he hated the fact she was going with another man alone.

* * *

"Kagome…Do you love him?" Inuyasha asked as they walked through the forest together. 

"Yes…" Kagome admitted. She was going to be straightforward and honest, as she thought that would be best in letting her heart determine where she belonged.

"Do you…" Inuyasha blushed at this and continued. "Do you love me?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened a little. "I do." she whispered.

"Are you going to stay with him…Or still travel with me?" he asked and there was a pause. "I went in search of Naraku once I got better…For revenge on what he did to you and what he did…To the others. But I saw he was dead…And I know it must've been you who killed him. Now that he's dead…We can be in peace."

"What about Kikyo? How can you say we'll live in peace when you're always going back and forth?"

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "When she found out Naraku was dead…Her soul finally passed on peacefully."

Kagome felt bad for even bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha stopped and faced her. He pulled her into his embrace, whispering sweet words. "I love you Kagome…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. It only made things much more harder for her.

"Please, come back with me."

Kagome felt so right in his arms. She felt safe as she always had. But there was something missing…Something she couldn't live without.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and looked down at her questioningly for her answer.

Kagome's heart pounded. She was so overwhelmed with emotions that it was killing her slowly. Why? Why did this all have to happen?

* * *

**Note: **Please don't kill me! I couldn't resist. I will let you all know that the next chapter is definitely the last one! How much feedback I receive will determine how long the final chapter is! 

Also, give your opinions on what should happen.

P.S: I know it isn't the 14th YET, but in the story it is. I'm only a week early, no big ;D


	14. One or the Other

**Note: **You think the last chapter had drama? You haven't seen anything yet. Bwahahaha.

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 14: One or the Other

_Inuyasha stopped and faced her. He pulled her into his embrace, whispering sweet words. "I love you Kagome…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."_

_Kagome's eyes widened at this. It only made things much more harder for her._

"_Please, come back with me."_

_Kagome felt so right in his arms. She felt safe as she always had. But there was something missing…Something she couldn't live without._

_Inuyasha pulled back slightly and looked down at her questioningly for her answer._

_Kagome's heart pounded. She was so overwhelmed with emotions that it was killing her slowly. Why? Why did this all have to happen?_

Inuyasha stared down at her for what seemed to be the longest time. "I'll help you decide." he said softly and bent down, capturing her mouth. Their lips pressed tightly together until Inuyasha's tongue wedged its way into Kagome's mouth.

It felt so right. She had no remorse at this point. This is how things should've been. Her thoughts started to change, however, as she felt Inuyasha laying her on the ground, still continuing the kiss.

He wanted her so bad. He loved this girl with all his heart and his brother would never get in the way.

Kagome could feel his hands on her sides, lightly groping. She felt one hand moving around lower and she realized that he was taking his pants off. Oh how she wanted to keep going, but then her conscience finally came into play. "Inuyasha…This is wrong." she whispered.

Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her. He could see the conflict in her eyes. "Do you love him more than me?" he asked.

"No." she whispered, but then was afraid he took it the wrong way. She didn't love Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha, but she didn't love him any less. Her heart was still deciding.

"Kagome, you can't leave me. You're the only thing worth living for now." he said sincerely.

Kagome's eyes softened. Maybe she was meant to be with Inuyasha. She felt his bare legs on hers now as he pushed his pants down. Her mind was clouded. What to do? About half a year ago, this would've been her perfect moment! Now it was her guilty one. But God how hard it was resisting him. Then the thought crossed her mind. It was just as hard to say no to Inuyasha as it was Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked down for her consent to enter her and saw a slight nod. He could tell she wasn't fully focused on the matter, but it wasn't enough to consider him "taking advantage".

**Lemon. Scroll to the next alert if you don't want to read.**

He pressed his mouth to hers again as he slid her panties down to her knees. His hands rest under her shirt, massaging her perfect mounds. He slowly pushed his manhood inside her. Sure, it bugged him that his brother had done the same, but he couldn't place the blame on her. He slowly started pushing in and out of her, gaining soft moans from her sweet mouth.

Kagome's arousal was now skyrocketing and her mind was on cloud nine. She was becoming lost in ecstasy as he started pumping into her faster and faster. Her breaths became more shallow by the thrust, and each time her moan was louder.

There bodies were now constantly moving, thrusting against one another. Inuyasha sped up his pace, pumping into her rapidly. He moved his head down lower, trailing kisses down her neck and chest (as her shirt had been lost somewhere in the process). He moved his tongue in circles around the middle of her breast, sucking her nipple. He heard her squeal in pleasure as he did so. He then trailed kisses back up to her mouth, their tongues colliding passionately as the intensity increased. His right hand stayed on her breasts, still massaging it as his left hand moved down, rubbing her clit in circles.

This sparked a mental picture of Sesshomaru. That was always his signature "move" in bed. As she thought of him, her pleasure increased and her climax was near. "Ah!-Ah!" she let out repeatedly as he pushed harder and deeper into her. She let out one long moan as she felt the pressure release and her moans returned to being soft as he pushed himself inside of her a few more times, his climax coming as well.

**End lemon.**

Inuyasha laid on her, both panting heavily.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself. 'No…God, no.' she thought, tears welling in her eyes as she panted still.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and rolled over beside her, pulling his pants up and bringing Kagome into a light embrace. His head rested on the top of her head, his cheek on the soft grass. "I love you."

"I--L-Love you, too." she whispered.

He could smell her salty tears and his ears perked up. "What's wrong?" he asked, though, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I think I just made a mistake." her soft voice spoke.

"Come back with me Kagome." he said quietly, hugging her body tighter to him.

"I-I don't know." she said, closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest.

- - - - - -

Sesshomaru was inside the castle. What could be taking them so long? He'd never been so impatient. He would go and look for her.

He walked out of the castle.

"Hi my Lord!" shouted Rin's cheery voice, though her smile faded when he walked right past her. 'Is he…mad at me?' she thought worriedly.

He made his way through the forest and heard moans. Moans that he had come to know. His heart seemed to be thumping like crazy as he wished his assumption wasn't true. His pace quickened and he stood in the clearing, behind Inuyasha and Kagome about fifty feet. He saw him pull out of what was _his_. SHE WAS HIS GOD DAMNIT. NO OTHER PERSON COULD EVEN _TOUCH_ HER, LET ALONE HAVE ANY KIND OF SEXUAL CONTACT! Oh, he was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was on the verge of insanity. How could she do this to him? The Lord has _always _been mellow and nonchalant. But now…He--Wait, what was she saying? He listened to the two speak as they were cuddled together.

He could smell her salty tears and his ears perked up. "What's wrong?" he asked, though, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I think I just made a mistake." her soft voice spoke.

"Come back with me Kagome." he said quietly, hugging her body tighter to him.

"I-I don't know." she said, closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest.

He would wait to get his revenge. Because, if she agreed to come with him, it was over. He'd kill the both of him. But if she declined…Then, maybe she honestly did make a mistake? She really did love him more? What she did was still unforgivable, but he couldn't find it in himself to turn her away if she came back to him and was truly sorry.

"Please, Kagome. Forget Sesshomaru." he said, attitude showing at his brother's name.

Her heart conflicted. What was she to do? Sesshomaru was sure not to take her back even if she did pick him. But…Still. She sighed. She started remembering all the times she spent with both of them.

_Sesshomaru shifted his eyes over to her in a "how dare you" sort of way. Never-the-less, he started to reply. "He was the Lord of the West. His strength was known to be beyond imagination and it was unheard of for him to lose a battle." he started, then slanted his eyes back to looking forward. "The only thing I ever wanted to accomplish, was to defeat him in a battle. I knew I could surpass him in power, but his life was ended while fighting for Inuyasha and his human mother."_

_-_

_"Oh, well then..." Kagome smiled and ran to catch up with him. She walked to the right of him and held his hand with her left. She looked up and over to her tall love and smiled sweetly. "I can't live with you until I hear you say it."_

_"Say what." Sesshomaru asked casually, leading her down the hall._

_"I love you."_

_"Will hearing those words honestly make a difference. Humans are one of the most complicated creatures alive."_

_"Yes, just say it. Come on! You...Do...Don't you?" she asked as her pace slowed and her smile ran away. She still stared up at him, but with sadness. 'What if he really doesn't...Oh, I'm such a fool'_

_"I do."_

_"Y-You what?"_

_"I do,"_

_Kagome's face perked up with a smile and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as she could. "I love you, Sesshomaru." she said as her cheek was pressed against his stomach. He really and truly was a giant compared to her._

_"I love you, too" sounded the great and almighty Lord. His stare was still cold and his face still had 'DIE' written all over it. His tone hadn't changed and his warmth hadn't either. But his heart had skipped a beat. Just for a split second, the Ice Prince had truly melted. "Let's go," he said and tugged Kagome along again._

Why was Kagome's mind only flashing back to Sesshomaru? Inuyasha didn't fill a single slot in the memories she was reviewing, but she knew why. She thought him dead, and expelled those tearful memories. Thinking of them made her want to cry, and she didn't want to do that around Sesshomaru. She now knew her decision. It was all clear to her now.

"So, are you going to come with me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled faintly, but warmly. "No." she whispered.

The color drained from Inuyasha's face. "No?!" he shouted. His hand raised and went to slap her, but he was thrown back before he could. He hadn't meant to try and slap her, it was like a reflex.

Sesshomaru pinned his half-brother against a tree. "Don't touch her." his cold voice spoke, a death threat made in his eyes.

Inuyasha stared seriously into his brother's eyes, as if they were communicating telepathically. "She's rightfully mine, too, ya bastard. We just mated."

Sesshomaru's disgust level rose as he heard Inuyasha say those words and pressed Inuyasha's throat to the tree harder. "You didn't mark her. She chose me. She's not going with you, for you'll be going to the afterlife."

Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears as she ran over to the two. "Please! Stop!" she yelled, pulling on Sesshomaru's shoulder, though to no avail. "Please, don't kill him. If you do, I'll never forgive you." she said harshly.

At this Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and faced her. "You'll forgive me. I think it's you the one who should be asking for forgiveness."

"You lied to me! If you hadn't of lied, we wouldn't have fallen in love!" she shouted, and just as her words passed her lips, the thought struck her. If he hadn't of lied, they would never have fallen in love. She didn't want that. She loved him…With all her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her crying face into his clothes. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"Leave Inuyasha. You will only cause more trouble." Sesshomaru said, staring into the horizon as he often did.

"Hn, I'll be back for you Kagome. I will never give up on you." he said sincerely and then darted away.

**A month later.**

The two had spent many nights and days talking things over. Sesshomaru's work piled up, but he felt this was more important.

They talked about each other. And they talked about Inuyasha. They talked about life and their future. They both had come to forgive one another, though the thought that another man had been inside of his woman still walked his mind everyday. It would be his secret weapon if they ever got into a fight. He'd bring it up, and she'd cry. Then he would feel bad and they would make up.

It was a cycle. A cycle of life and a cycle of love.

- - - - - -

Kagome's eyes shifted nervously as she walked down the long hallway. Her breath was uneven and her heart was racing. She saw the office door come into view and took in a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"What is it." Sesshomaru asked, busy doing work.

"I need to talk to you."

Sesshomaru could sense the urgency and nervousness in her voice so he looked up.

"I'm pregnant."

- - - - - -

**Note: **Who's baby will it be? Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's? Tune in for the epilogue that will be here soon!

I'd like your opinions and reviews, please. It's what motivates me to write. I love you all, and thanks for reading.

**P.S: **Before the questions are asked about how she found out her pregnancy, let's just say she randomly had a pregnancy test…Just kidding. No, she visited her home time and took one, the last section took place after she just arrived back at the castle.

And to clear the question of "Why didn't Sesshomaru smell her pregnancy?"

Erm, I've always had trouble believing that you can "smell" pregnancy so early on, even though I try to sometimes work it in. She's only like a month pregnant, I doubt he can smell it.

**ALSO: **Thanks to Ichiyasha for the suggestion of a lemon with Inuyasha and the unknown father of her child.

Now go review lufflies.


	15. And So It Ends

**Sesshomaru and Kagome: A Dangerous Love**

Chapter 15: And So It Ends

**A month ago.**

Kagome's eyes flashed open in a frenzy. Sweat dripped from every pore of her body, glistening against the dim moonlight glaring at her through her window. Her skin glowed radiantly with the shimmering sweat. Her breath was out of control and her hair clung to her neck and face. She threw off her covers and scooted off the bed.

It's amazing how one little dream can change a thought. A state of mind. A life. She rested her hands on the window sill, peering out and staring to the midnight sky littered with stars.

Kagome began to realize what her heart was telling her. Her utter distaste and disgust for the dream she had just had. It still sent shivers up her spine. Why had she had this dream?

_Inuyasha trailed kisses back up to her mouth, their tongues colliding passionately as the intensity increased._

Kagome shuddered at the thought, guilt tugging at her conscience for even having such a dream. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Unknown to her, a figure stood in her doorway, listening to her every word.

"Inuyasha, I don't love you anymore." she said as a lone tear strolled down her cheek, her memory replaying the dream that had just occurred. The sight of the half-demon kissing her, touching her, _inside _of her…It made her insides crawl. "There was a time when that dream came and it was a great night's sleep…But now -- Now that I have Sesshomaru, it was a nightmare." she whispered to herself. She fell to her knees, sobbing. The dream was so realistic, every detail forever etched into her mind. It was a blessing in disguise, her dream. Her heart now had fully pushed Inuyasha out, and made complete and total space for Sesshomaru.

Her sobs never ceased, even as a masculine arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him. "Tell me your dream."

Kagome stilled instantly. What would he think of her? What would he say? "Whore! I never want to see your ugly face you bitch!" -- That's what her mind knew what would happen, but her heart protested.

"I dreamt about Inuyasha."

The mere mention of his name made his insides burn with jealousy and pure malice, but his exterior self displayed nothing but pure apathy.

"He…He was inside of me, our bodies coming together, making the love that I know my body was only made to make with you."

His expression showed no falter, but his grip around her tightened.

"But now I know…That Inuyasha does hold a piece of my heart."

Sesshomaru's seemingly nonexistent heart dropped at this.

"He shares the same amount of my heart that my mother, my brother, and my friends do." she quickly added. "But you…Sesshomaru, you hold more than anyone."

Sesshomaru picked her up, the corned of his lips slightly upturning, giving him the expression of happiness, something that did not come easily to him. He set her down gently on the bed and covered her back up. "Good night."

"Night."

- - - - - -

**Now in the story.**

Kagome's eyes shifted nervously as she walked down the long hallway. Her breath was uneven and her heart was racing. She saw the office door come into view and took in a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"What is it." Sesshomaru asked, busy doing work.

"I need to talk to you."

Sesshomaru could sense the urgency and nervousness in her voice so he looked up.

"I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru's lower jaw slightly dropped, his hand dropping the writing quill he was previously using. The only sound now made was the object's fall, as it seemed to echo louder than a scream. Sesshomaru stood up from his desk, paperwork the last thing on his mind. He walked over to Kagome, a nonchalant expression on his face. He swept Kagome up into his arms and spun her around in a semicircle, crushing her lovingly to him. He bent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then looked into her eyes.

This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment he thought would never come. The only thing that could have made their relationship closer was a child. And now they were going to have one.

"I love you more than anything, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes slightly widened. Very rarely did he say her name…In fact, she couldn't even recall the last time her name passed his lips. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, as he did the same. "I love you, too." she replied, tears of joy welling in her eyes.

- - - - - -

**6 months later.**

Kagome's belly was plump, to say at the least. She had a big bulge, sticking out. Her figure still remained slim, save her enlarged breasts (much to Sesshomaru's liking), and more of a rounded face. Other pregnant women would be envious of her figure. She was blessed.

**2 months later.**

She now only had about twenty days before she was expecting. Sesshomaru had sniffed out the gender of the baby, but Kagome refused to let him tell her.

Kagome was now in Sesshomaru's room, as it seemed more fit. There was a crib next to the bed, just for the baby. Other actions had been taken to prepare for the baby, such as toys, a nursery room, and other little things.

Kagome was rather obsessive with making sure everything was perfect for when the baby came. Sesshomaru had stayed up countless nights finishing about four month's worth of work, so he would have time to spend helping Kagome with the baby.

**1 month later. Baby time.**

"Push Kagome." Saya's voice called out, the other maids growing jealous of the fact she spoke to Lady Kagome so informally, despite the fact Kagome had said many times that everyone should call her 'Kagome' and 'Kagome' only.

Kagome breathed fast, panting for breaths of air. She was tired of pushing. She had been doing it for what seemed like hours.

Sesshomaru was beside her, allowing her to hold his hand. Whenever Kagome had seemingly given up on pushing, Sesshomaru would say a few encouraging words and she would continue.

"Come on, you can do this." said Sesshomaru's calm voice.

"No…I'm too tired." Kagome whined, resting her head back on the pillow. "It hurts."

"I know, but you're almost done."

Kagome nodded and scrunched her face up, pushing as hard as she could.

"One more push Kagome." Saya instructed her.

Kagome took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might, hoping to get this over with.

Saya quickly wiped the baby of wet blood, though didn't thoroughly clean it as she figured she would do it after Sesshomaru and Kagome held it.

Saya handed Kagome the screaming and crying baby whom was wrapped in a blanket.

Kagome smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she held the baby. Her mouth formed the word "Ohh…" but words never escaped. "Shh…" she hushed in a coo, rocking it slightly.

"That's our baby girl." Sesshomaru said, a smile placing itself on his lips. The servants took in the sight quickly, then left, leaving the three to themselves.

Kagome smiled at the word 'girl'. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed in a whisper. "What should we name her?"

"Ai."

"Ai?" Kagome asked curiously. It was rather beautiful, it meaning love. She smiled down at her baby. "Hello Ai. I'm you're mommy." she said softly, and then looked over to Sesshomaru. "And this is your daddy."

- - - - - -

**8 years in the future.**

Ai ran in to her father's office. She was naked. "Hi daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Ai, what has your mother told you about running around without any clothes."

The small girl huffed and crossed her arms. "She always tries to doll me up daddy!" she pouted. Her hair was white with a silver tint to it like her fathers. Her eyes were chestnut brown like her mothers, and she was about the same size as Rin was when she was her age.

Rin was now sixteen years old, maturing quite well. She had already married (much to Sesshomaru's disapproval) and lived with her husband. Sesshomaru paid weekly visits to make sure her husband was in line and treating her well.

"Go get dressed."

Ai sighed but nodded, knowing that if she didn't listen she'd be punished.

**6 more years later.**

"Moooooooooom!" Ai yelled, knocking loudly on her parents' bedroom door.

Sesshomaru opened it and stared down at his fourteen-year-old daughter. She sported a tight, pure black top and white pants resembling Sesshomaru's.

She had now learned how to fight, and she was damn good at it. Most of her friends she hung around with were males, and she was always causing mayhem.

Kagome came to the door. "What is it?"

"Some kid's parents are here and they want to talk to you."

Kagome raised a suspicious eyebrow at her daughter as she stared innocently back at her. "This is the second time this week, Ai." she said and walked passed her, heading toward the castle entrance.

Sesshomaru still stared down to his daughter.

"What! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Sesshomaru put a hand on the door, waiting for an explanation.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she stared to the floor. "He called me a worthless half-breed. Said I didn't deserve to be living here." she said, sniffing.

A low growl resonated in Sesshomaru's throat.

"So I punched him in the mouth." she said.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and then walked toward the entrance. He peered out the entrance and saw Kagome talking with two very angry demons. He walked out slowly to confront the two.

A slight gasp filled the man's mouth as he saw Sesshomaru approach. "Do you know what your daughter did? Well, I'll tell you. She hit our little boy for no reason!"

Sesshomaru's eyes slid to a trembling figure, clenching dearly to his mother's leg. "Is that so." he said and shot the little boy a glare. "Ai was giving him what he deserved. Be thankful she spared his worthless life."

Kagome looked questioningly to Sesshomaru, whom in return, gave her an 'I'll explain later' look.

"Peh! Just watch your daughter, she's gonna grow up to be a wild one she is."

- - - - - -

**10 more years later.**

"You're leaving this all to me!?"

"Yes."

"But…But…What if I can't handle it?" cried Ai's now mature voice.

"You can." Sesshomaru reassured her. "Your mother and I are going to settle down somewhere. We will let you know when we find out."

Ai sighed. "Alright."

-

Kagome was now 41 years old, her body not looking a day older than 15.

"Why is it that you do not age?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked along a path in the forest.

"I guess the time flow is so different since I'm not from this era."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but concluded that she must be right. It was a good thing, though, since he was a demon and demons outlive humans by hundreds of years. Though, he knew she didn't have that long. The years would catch up to her sooner or later.

"I don't know why I have the feeling that I do, but I think my time is near." she said. As if reading his mind.

"I will follow you."

"No. Ai needs someone to be there, even if she is grown and strong. "

- - - - - -

**22 years later.**

Sesshomaru ran his hand across a long pile of grass. Flowers rested upon the grave, and he was thankful that she lived as long as she did. Ai had not taken the news well, but instead left the Western Lands on a lone journey. 'I didn't even expect her to make it past fifty, I'm glad she did, though.' he said as a single tear treaded down his cheek.

He stood up from his crouching position and went back into the castle, which he had taken over again after Ai's departure.

"Hello me Lord."

"Hello Jaken."

Jaken watched as his Lord made his way to his office. He sighed, 'Goodbye Kagome' he thought to himself. He wouldn't admit it, but Kagome was just as dear to him as Rin or his Lord.

- - - - -

Sesshomaru soon followed after his mate, allowing himself to be killed in battle. Despite his assumption of living his afterlife in Hell, an angel protested and he was accepted into Heaven.

He met the angel whom tried her best to get him into the beautiful place, and to his surprise, it was none other than Kagome.

**The End**

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, I know, I SUCK at epilogues. It's the hardest part of a story in my opinion.

Haha, I'm not sure if many of you remember, but in the very first chapter I said "No, this will not be one of those fics where Sesshomaru will start crying or smiling or some impossible crap like that xD" and well...I did both of those, even though what I meant at first was "Sesshomaru won't be happy-happy joy-joy". Ah well, I hope I kept him in character.

For those who didn't quite catch it, Kagome never REALLY slept with Inuyasha. It was a dream, sorry for the clicheness of that.

So, review for the last time? I'd appreciate it.

For those who thoroughly enjoyed this one, I have recently started a new Sesshomaru/Kagome story called Tick Tick Boom. Go to my profile and check it out if you're interested ;D

It was great writing this story! Thank you everyone who reviewed!


End file.
